When worlds collide in wait of destruction
by Haraku Hearts
Summary: Kagome is bored in her world but is soon teleported to narutos world by the well. she meets naruto and they slwly grow close. Then kagome learns she has a nobody who is a friend of sora's but her nobody is stronger than her? read now it's a really nice story some romance in later chapters characters come in later rated M for violence and romance.
1. Sasuke is that you?

"Sasuke"Kagome asked? "Kagome"Sasuke asked? ... "Kagome where have you been all these yrs"? he said. "I became a shinobi" he said. "Where were you"?He asked kagome.

"I became a miko". "Why did you have to leave me Sasuke"?She asked him. "Wait" Naruto chimed in. "Whats going on here"?Naruto asked. Before she could answer someone started talking. "Yeah i'd like to know too" came a voice not far from there table. it was sakura. "Um well you see naruto and weird pink haired lady me and sasuke dated when we were 15".

"mhm" Sasuke said with a smile. "Well are you guys going to be very close from now on"?Sakura asked. "heck yeah" they both said. This especially made sakura wanna punch someone. Then naruto remembered what happened that morning. (FB) "_i was waiting for you to wake up and i got tired"._ He wasn't very fond about this memory. He blushed remembering what had happened. "Naruto you alright do you have a fever your blushing". "yeah i'm alright kagome"he said shyly. "good"She said smiling. Sasuke grabbed kagomes wrist and spun her around. "Wanna go out some time"? He asked her. She closed her eyes and thought about it . Soon clinching his shirt and nodding. Sakura and Naruto gasped. and as she kissed him on the cheek. And kagome turned as red as a tamato. As they sat down sakura tried to punch kagome out of anger. Kagome grabbed sakuras fist and squeezed it until she knew it definitly hurt. so she yanked back her fist. "Never try to hit a miko who knows mad skills okay with you"?She asked sarcasticlly "Sure" She said as sakura went back to her seat she cursed some unidentified words while doing so. "now class try to make your solid clear balls float with levitation jutsu"Their sensei said. Kagome was the first one to make hers work except she did so many things with that she turned it into a sword the sensei was amazed."Please try to turn it back into a ball and try not to lose control" The sensei said. "alright" she replied. And poof it was back and she levitated it to sasuke. and he levitated it to naruto naruto tried but it wouldn't work so as Naruto and Kagome left shinobi tower she said bye to sasuke and walked home with naruto. once naruto looked in his wallet he said "Aw man" . "Whats wrong"? Kagome asked. I don't have enough money for Ramen he said sympathetically. It's alright lets go to my house and i'll cheer you up and they did she cooked for 30 min and came into the room with ramen he didn't kno cause it had a different smell and his head was on the table Naruto she called out dinners ready. She set out a bowl with chopsticks and sat right by him and said dig in. As he lifted his head he said "oh WOW Ramen" he said "yep" she said with delight. mmm this tastes wonderful kagome thank you he said with a bright smile. After that he said "good night" she said it right back with a nice wink. As she went to sleep she had a nightmaer of inuyasha."_Kagome are you going to reject me like kikyo did well are you"?Inuyasha said. "Because you're just like kikyo kagome your no good i'll never love someone as meaningless as you so i'm going to kill you so dieee"!Inuyasha said. "Kagome Answer me and open youre eyes. wake up kagome wake up WAKE UP."_huh oh it was just a-"

then her eyes got glassy and she started to cry. "Why i'm nothing like her yet i still get compared to her"!she said crying."Kagome whats wrong"?Naruto asked.

"Naruto what are you doing here"?she asked "Well i heard you screaming in your sleep and i came to see if you were alright. Oh uh thank you**.** are you sure your ok yeah i think so**. **She got up and took to steps and callapsed on the floor! KAGOME! Naruto yelled. He picked her up and waited for her to awake. As she awoke Naruto's stomach was grumbling boy was he hungry . What happened she asked him. You callapsed on the floor. Oh i did. Yep well where you here the whole time yeah i guess i was he said with a smile. well let me make you some ramen .And that's what she then she grabbed some clothes and took a shower. When she got out of the shower she slippedand fell. Oww she said and her towel fell off. Naruto barged you ok? He both turned as red as a bright screamed! I'm so embarassed she said to herself and Naruto was to but he didn't mean it. I'm sorry he said in guilt and walked to his room closing the door. She quickly got dressed and put on perfume and said Naruto i'm sorry i yelled at you. No responce she sighed grabbed her bow and arrow and left when he decided to come out she was gone .They were room mates but still he needed to find her but there was some thing on his doora bag that contained 50,000 yen. And a note that said _dear naruto i'm sorry for yelling at you i didn't mean it i was just so embarassed anyway your a nice guy and i left to go do some miko work yours truly kagome._ Kagome-chan he said with sadness. On the other hand Kagome was practicing. The bow had a pink light around it as she shot the arrow. When she went to retrieve her arrow she heard rustling in the bushes she turned and was ready to shoot her arrows and jumped out was koga! and she was surprised(Like seriously how did he even get there

). Koga-kun what are you doing here?

I came looking for you he said with determined eyes!Why? she asked.I need you to be my ? She said with -kun 1 i'm flattered 2 I have a date tonight 3 we went over this already And 4 I need to get ready for my date and last but not least 5 Beyond my date i have a nice guy on my mind and it's not you! why don't you just give up on me and go date that kagome koga-kun she interrupted and grabbed her bow and whats up with kagome? So as she walked to her house she ran past a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She turned around. Hi my name is Ino whats your name? My name is kagome she answered!

And with that see the next chapter of kagome in naruto's world special edition!


	2. Going on a date

it's nice to meet you Kagome! You too are you in a hurry Kagome? Um kinda not really but i do have to get going nice meeting you Ino you too kagome dissapeared into the Ino hm?Have you seen kagome oh Naruto yes i have we just met!Well where is she? Um she said she wasn't in a hurry but had to get going and headed North. Thanks bye Ino. Bye Naruto!Naruto thought back as he was jumping fromm roof to roof! Get Out!I'm sorry for yellling at he said inside his the other hand kagome was at home getting ready for her date!Hm what should i wear tonight?Oh how about this it's was a black silky dress and she put a black bow in her hair perfect she thought to there was a knock on the is it? It's Sasuke! just a minute she said with grabbed her purse and her emergency things for her purse then they left. So where are we going? To the dungeon floor hole restaraunt and i got us a seat next two a hole. Cool thats very new to me though so it's so exciting i can't soon as naruto landed on their house he spotted kagome and sasuke arm in arm.

And thats when he decided to start spying on the two. Then they entered a restaraunt and so did Naruto he decided to sit in a seat right behind them with a newspaper in his face and a hat to cover up his Sasuke why did you wanna become a shinobi? Well when i was fifthteen after a month i had these skills and i met someone who told me how to be a shinobi and i transfered to shinobi jutsu school. What about you well i wasn't a good miko at first but i had the ability to sense this jewel i have around my neck see. I fought by the said of a youkai a munk and a woman with a small/huge was listening to everything they said. Then suddenly the lights went out then kagome grabbed a flashlight out of her purse and shined the flashlight in sasuke's face and asked are you alright yeah i'm good he stood up and walked two steps she fell in the hole Kagome Sasuke and Naruto said together Naruto what are you doing here? I needed to come here to uh check out this new restaraunt. Sasuke spotted the newspaper in naruto's when did you start reading newspaper? He asked with curiosity. Uh today i just saw it and got interested a heh heh heeeeh. Well anyway i'm going to get help you stay here and secure her naruto. And when did you think i'd ever take orders from you?!Do you want her saved or not? I do. Well then listen to me for once fine he said with sasuke didn't know he left too fast. Instead Naruto jumped in the hole! Kagome he called out Kagome he called again a faint responce came saying some one help me...KAGOME he yelled she was lying on the ground and Blood driping from her chest and hands she was holding her wound with her hand. He picked up her flash light and then heard a noise it was a youkai a strong one if i'm nothing against it your not strong enoughto even leave more then a blood circle! Leave me and run away so i can di...e..alo..ne... No Kagome i'm not leaving untill i get you out of fought and fought by taking out the giant insects legs it fell to the ground it re generated it's legs slowly enough for them to escape to finish the bug off Naruto did a special move that could explode the bug from the inside and it he jumped out the lights were on and everyone was worried and scared. Naruto had no time to talk and calm everyone he needed to get Kagome tto the hospital and _FASTT_ He was finally there he didn't want to bring Sasuke because it was his fault!He finally got there with kagome on his back He ran through the lines went past the desk for check ups and emergencys and went straight into a room grabbed a nurse and a doctor explained everything and they got right to work he was waiting outside the room. And then he suddenly saw Kakashi and asked kakashi what are you doing here?I should be asking you the same thing but Naruto only put his head down in shame with a sad face. Naruto what happened i don't want to talk about it's to much. Naruto tell me i can help someone i know got hurt and wanted me to leave her so she could die! I bet she was thinking She'd regrett it if i it's alright because it means that she cares about you and couldn't take it if you died thats all. If you mean as much to her as i think than a new relationship can become of you two you me and kagome know it! Wait how did you know about kagome? Her Cousin lee Talks about her you mean Bushy Brows is her cousin they're related?

Oh it's alright she's from her mothers side of the family and he's from her dad's side. Oh at least she knows someone here who's related to :She's having trouble with heart rate Naruto i think you should come in here he walked in and saw the heart signals. Kakashi walked in they were tramatized a little scared of the death that may :We must get more supplies for the patient well be right back. Nurse:Yes please stay calm and remain here in this had to leave and naruto watched her heart rate get slower and lower in fear. He knew there was something he could do but he didn't know she said something in her sleep Naruto don't die you must live on because i won't live with out you! So he put his hand over hers and held it and whispered something similar to what she had said. Please live kagome please live i need you here with everyone including me her heart rate came back up and she awoke Naruto is that you? He replied back yes it is i'm still alive and greatfully so are you. Naruto can i ask you a question sure! i told you to run so why didn't you. Because that wouldn't be right and you don't deserve to die your a nice person on the inside if you died i wouldn't be looking forward to my future because if i still know you by then i will have the most happy life. Who knows i could have even better things to look forward to if i still know you in the future your like a good luck charm!


	3. who really cares and who doesn't

Naruto youre so nice to me why is that? I'm not sure but your so nice to me i think that were going to become clos- Doctor:Youre awake and you've got a steady heart rate. Nurse: your Good now but youre not perfect that wound you have is... GONE Huh Kagome gasped! Where did it go? Doctor/Nurse: Well i guess you're perfect now So take it easy Kagome. Ok goodbye. So you were saying something earlier Naruto? Yeah but never mind especially made Kagome very suspicious saving her life being nice to her and taking her to a hospital? All these clues led up to something and she knew it but what?So how did your wound disappear?Well you see this Crystal on my necklace it's a special jewel that does weird things to it's thats some jewel you've got Naruto spotted Kagome why don't i take you to your house instead of walking oka- Let's go. Naruto picked her up and dashed away. Alright were here!Whats going on here whats the rush? I saw someone that i didn't want to talk to at the moment thats all. Oh who was it A guy who thinks he's a boss to me thats all oh well i've got to get to bed now she said as she walked to her rooms door. Good Night! Good Night! He said back and entered his room. He had a hard time getting to sleep that night because all he could think about was everything that happened that day. Why didn't i tell her it's probably because of kakashi putting all that pressure on me with his words._ Naruto it's alright because it means that she cares about you and couldn't take it if you died thats all. If you mean as much to her as i think than a new relationship can become of you two you me and kagome know it._well i better get some sleep if i don't wanna be sleepy in the next day kagome left out early to go find lee. Hm Where is he Hey Sakura! Huh Oh it's only Kagome. Sakura turned around and started walking. This made Kagome very Furious She put her hands on the ground sending out enough power to make anyone scared of her and said SAKURA YOU STOP RIGHT THERE she yelled! the waves worked and sakura stopped and turned around with a terrified look on her face she wanted to run but she couldn't she was stuck in that one spot. Kagome took her hands off the ground and walked bye sakura. Hello Sakura do you know where lee is she asked with little anger. Oh lee he's in the woods practicing his skills trying to win my heart. He just never learns. He's my cousin. Sakura was so nervous that she atarted sweating because she thought kagome just might say _You better go out with him or i wil make youre whole life full of misery and dispare!_ but instead she said your right he never does learn he is from my fathers side of the family. Here i'll let you go but don't you ever walk away from me again. Bye she said and headed towards the woods. Phew i thought i was going to die!then Sakura bumped into Sasuke what are you doing here. I'm looking for Kagome. Oh i just gave her directions to find someone. Where is she? I don't think this is your buisness to know Sasuke so i'm not telling you! Sakura i need to find her. Where is she?On the other hand Naruto followed Kagome into the woods. Soon Kagome saw lee. Cousin lee! Lee was Levatating very high and the interruption made him fall. Aaaah oof. Ow he said. Kagome what are you doing here? Um long story but anyway t's nice to see you again. You too how did you know where i was. Sakura told So she does pay attention to where i go so she does look after me even when i want her heart will be lee i think your a little bit off tod- Wait kagome I feel a unwanted thought it was him but it wasn't Kagome Knew this smell it was Sesshomaru! He stepped out from behind the trees. Kagome i'll protect you wait lee he's my uh uh. Sakura where is she? Oh fine but you owe me for telling you she's in the woods alright thanks Sakura! And he Jumped from tree branch to tree branch until he was there he saw lee kagome and a guy with white hair he had no idea who he was but all he knew that he wasn't from around 's my uh Boyfriend! Yeah and he comes to check on me every once in a while. Oh nice to know you have a boyfriend kagome Lee said. So she went up to Sesshomaru who looked surprised and mad Being mad was normal but being surprised was different. Sesshomaru what are you doing here? It's my job to take care of you miko-san please lord sesshomaru call me kagome. We must leave now! we'll be back later Lee. Bye lee kagome said and they where off. Naruto used camoflauge to not be seen as he followed them. Sasuke followed them to but didn't know that Naruto was doing the where are we going? He didn't say a word he just kept was patient enough to wait for answers. Kagome saw a light opening it was a exit from the woods. They were in a grassy area just grass and whispered Lord sesshomaru where are we going i must know. were going to go through the portal. What portal?

Get ready to see the next chapter: I don't want to go back i'm happy here! see ya then readers( -_-)


	4. going back to feudal era

I know it may seem like i skipped a chapter but i couldn't find it this message is for the other chapter.

Where going through the portal back to my lands. .But why Lord Sesshomaru?He looked upset we must go back i need you with me for a week to help me out with something alright. But i don't know if i'd like to see inuyasha again Lord Kagome. He grabbed the Shinkon jewel and put his claw to it and a white spark came from the jewel and it started glowing sasuke jumped out of the the blue light surronded Sesshomaru and Kagome. Kagome whats going on here? Sasuke what are you doing here? Who's he Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and he looked down at kagome it's none of your buisness!What is it none of my buisness that he's your boyfriend. Even if it's true it has nothhing to do with you! I don't care your not going any where untill we talk now your coming with me he reached out to grab her but the blue light was a soon as his hand touched the bearier it got _so it's a bearier he said inside his head i'll just have to break it then but how?_ He took out his Knife and tried to cut it open. It didn't work They where starting to dissapear. And Naruto didn't want her to leave and came out and was running straight for her sasuke said it was no use but Naruto kept ran straight through the bearier and disappeared with them! How was that possible sasuke asked himself. Are you sure kagome was transported to another part of this land asked sango. I'm not certain but i know she's somewhere. I miss mom! Said shippou. Maybe Sesshomaru took her to his cave. good thinking munk said Sango. When miroku turned to tell inuyasha the good idea he already heard and was headed towards sesshomaru's soon as the blue light went away there the three of them were. Naruto and kagome exchanged looks and they were talking with face exspression and looks. Fine Kagome finally said. Yes! Naruto said with glee. Lord sesshomaru i shall have him stay with me is that alright with you lord sesshomaru?Of course Kagome but you must do the best you can to not have him and inuyasha meet if they do i am not responcible for the mess to clean. Yes Lord Seshomaru i will indeed do my best to take ca- ah ooh! Sesshomaru/naruto: Kagome whats wrong? they looked at each other and gave a mean glare at each other. He's coming Both: who? They ignrored each other. Inuyasha! What who's that? naruto asked. My unworthy ? I'm picking up kagomes scent! Really? Shippou asked. Yes you Shippou said. Could it be true kagome is here. It has to be Sango said to Miroku.(Now with Sesshomaru Kagome and Naruto).So Lord Sesshomaru what do you need help with?He just used his fingers to tell here to come here he whispered something so naruto couldn't hear. I need you to try on outfits for me for a private reason. What why? Well there's Jiyaruki is coming over and i just need a model to wear things for me before she comes over. I need to examine these things so i can get used to i'll do it Lord . Let's go deeper into the cave into the guest room. Alright come on Naruto. "um ok". All three of them went deepr in the cave. "Where are we going"? "In the guest room" she answered."why naruto asked"? So i can try on clothes! how do i look she out of the changing room you look great said about you Naruto what do you think?she was wearing a tight black skirt and Jaw look...Then he stopped she turned to sesshomaru and bent down using her puppy eyes just to ge him to blush it worked while she was bent down giving Naruto a view of her string lace face turned cherry red this caught Sesshomarus Kagome Sesshomaru said and pointed his finger towards her butt she looked down seeing that her panties were noticable and she looked up at Naruto who was twitching and was as red as a cherry she didn't mind him seeing. so she bent down waving her hands in front of his also looked down noticing her looked straight up and was blushing like he'd seen something much more private. She turned but she didn't want Lord sesshomaru seeing her she stood up to hide them."Sorry lord Sesshomaru i didn't mean to". "Well kagome i want you to stay in this outfit"." Yes lord Sesshomaru". Naruto finally came back to his senses."Wow gome you look great".Kagome was shocked at the nickname gome it's what inuyasha used to call you. Naruto naruto took a glance at her she looked upset was it something he said.I'll just have to get over it thats all only naruto can call me that."You know my nickname that's great naruto she said naruto smiled because she seemed happy."She's in here" inuyasha said."I knew Sesshomaru took her hostage well let's go" and they walked into the cave. Well naruto maybe you should go get the food for me there brown and white honey buns on a silver plater. "Alright". and he exited the room. He picked up the delicious food and was about to walk back to the room. but he heard foot steps he looked in that direction he saw dog ears Silver hair and a red outfit and golden eyes."Ka ka KAGOOOOOOOOMMMMMEEEEEEEE"! He yelled and ran and inuyasha ran after him. Naruto opened the door and closed it behind him as fast as he could and locked the door. "Ka-Ka-Kagome theres a man with silver hair and ears chasing after me"."Huh"? Inuyasha could it really be him she said. "Kagome open this door"!Kagome stood frozen of shock. "Kagome"? naruto said tapping her she was about to faint as naruto caught her in his arms. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth at the sound of his annoying little brother (well annoying in his eyes an ears).Inuyasha finally managed to break through the looked around for a second he saw his brother seshomaru he looked down a little and saw kagome but she was unconcious and in a someones slowly looked up at the confused close attention to the boys features his gold blond hair his sky blue eyes his headband and also his clothes inuyashaa could tell he wasn't from here nor did he care but he did care that he had his arms around his woman (or so he thought she was his).Inuyasha growled at the boy sending chills up and down his looked over to see if sesshomaru was wasn't then naruto suddenly had a flash back of something sesshomaru had said to him and kagome before.

Flash Back: "Of course Kagome but you must do the best you can to not have him and inuyasha meet if they do i am not responsible for the mess to clean". "Yes Lord Seshomaru i will indeed do my best". Flash Back ended:

Oh man what do i do? Naruto asked himself he was scared out of his wits. I'll use the teloportation jutsu. Teleport jutsu he said and dissapeared with kagome before inuyasha could say anything. But the thing was he just telaported into the cave hallway he walked as slowly as he could to not make a sound because the room inuyasha and the others where in the room where the door was wide open. Only because inuyasha kicked down the second door. soon he started runnin. Inuyasha's sensitive ear twitched as he listened to the sound of someone running and kagome's scent slowly vanishing he slowly turned around looking at the running figure and started chasing after it sango miroku and shippou close behind (except shippou was on inuyasha's shoulder)."Hey stop give me back kagome" naruto's heart was skipping started sprinting so Inuyasha wouldn'tcatch up with him he was finally out of the cave and he ran about 3 miles then very gained back his breathe and finally inuyasha had found both of took out his sword naruto put kagome against a tree putting an invisible unbreakable seal around her.

and walked back to were he was originally standing ready to fight they went at it and kept crossing sango ran to retrieve she tried to grab her she was shocked and thrown 2 feet away from kagome hitting the ground,with a big _thud_.Sango yelled miroku running towards her he knelt down beside her and helped her up what happened sango? Asked miroku. I don't know but i think that there's some kind of barrier she said putting two fingers up to her chin suspicious like. Naruto was losing alot of chakara and soon there was nothing so he just stood there breathing harder then he was before inuyasha came up with his sword and put a big cut on naruto's arm making blood flow down his sliced him on his back and then his other arm. And with that he said something and kagome slowly opened her eyes and watched his lips move in the form of _(i'm so sorry kagome)_.He then fell to the dirt kagome said softly then aloud for everyone to hear NARUTOOOO!

Kagome:I wonder whats going to happen next

Inuyasha I Hate you i was never yours from the start chapter 7 is coming soon please review!

Haraku:Well let's find out. And inuyasha yes you were and i will kill you with your own sword if you say it again.


	5. Inuyasha I hate you!

"Naruto"!. Kagome yelled she stood up slowly and ran over to him but Inuyasha stood in her way. "Move inuyasha" she beamed crossed his arms "No your mine"! He saidsoftly. Kagome started walking towards him. "Oh inuyasha"She said sweetly faking. "what"? He asked Dumb founded She was now standing right in front of him she then kneed him in the gut so hard that blood came out of his mouth and said "BAKA"! (Baka=Idiot).he fell to the ground holding his ran over to naruto and looked at his scars she knew what type of blade could do this damage and it was tensaiga."Why did he let this happen why didn't he just run".

She said through her sobs and she remembered what he had said"_I'm so sorry kagome" he said sadly_. he did it to protect her and now she knew still held the shinkon no tama on her neck but she knew she couldn't use her miko powers until all the anger was out of her stood up slowly letting her bangs cover her eyes as she turned was out of pain but he saw that her bangs were covering her face and he knew what she would usually do when she's mad so he got prepared to sit closing his eyes tight and waited three minutes. he opened them she was still standing there he thought she was going to say sit until night time.(But no he was in for something way worse then any of them could imagine).She looked up her eyes were red.

Then as a black light formed around her. Then her whole body turning black. "K-Kagome"? Inuyasha asked curiously "what's wrong"? Her body turned her natural color again but not for white ears popped out on her head claws forming from her finger tips and a nice long fluffy white tail came from her butt.

her jaguars in her mouth grew to fangs long deadly ones at eyes were red no more they where sun her transformation everyone was shocked including inuyasha She had a terrifying voice that sent shivers up and down inuyasha's spine.

And he wasn't supposed to be afraid of anyone .She took three steps forward her eyes filled with revenge and most likely death."So inuyasha" she said sarcastically "you really know how to make a woman happy"."Well of course i guess" he responded.

"Well vwhat woman do you think you made happy"?She asked slyly."Well i guess yo-" he was cut off."WELL MOST CERTAINLY NOT ME I'M TOTALLY TICKED OFF AT YOUR ACTIONS YOU DO THE MOST STUPIDEST THINGS AND ALSO THE MOST STUPIDEST OF THINGS COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH"!She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Any way thats nor here or there well at least not now" she said through clenched teeth."I hate you most inuyasha"! she said

"Kagome what are you talking about were you hypnotized or brain washed or something or did that boy whipe out your memory by hand"?. "Kagome answer me what did he do to yo-". "Shut up". He was cut off again "HE DID NOTHING OF THE SORT BUT THE ONE WHO DID WAS...YOU I...I...I" she lowered her voice from yelling..."I fell into your stupid trap and i was put to sleep" Naruto opened his eyes a little bit and he heard kagome talking he had remember what had happened and tried to slightly lift his self but sharp pains were flowing throught his body like razor blades. so he just listened to what she was saying."And i was put to sleep she said again but someone with a full heart woke me up from my terrible sleep and that was Naruto Uzamaki he was closer then a best friend to me he was my soulmate" she said tears flowing from her eyes."No he was the one who had you in his arms and you were asleep under a spell forced to wear the outfit you wear now you were only a slave to him".Kagome's eyes widened at the word slave her heart was bleeding she started holding where her heart was.

"Inuyasha you stupid idiot do you not know what Naruto has been through he didn't tell me but i can see deep into his heart because i'm a miko"!She said. " He has a demon in him called kyuubi" she said softly..."How does she know this i never told her" naruto muttered so softly he assumed no one heard but they did kagome and inuyasha's ears twitched and naruto closed his eyes pretending to still be dead. Sango miroku and shippou left the scene in case of any accidents and with that they turned around looking at the motionless body while she did this gave inuyasha time to grab her and he walked so quietly fast not even he could here his own foot steps. "I could have sworn i heard his voice she thought no it was just my dumb imaginati-" she was silenced in her thoughts as inuyasha grabbed her.

"Let go of me right now" she said dangerously causing inuyasha to slightly twitch. Never he said jerkish like. (kagome put danger in her voice to warn him but looks like it didn't work so she must do what she was supposed to do in the first place).She took out three of her new sharp claws and scratched him in the face he dropped her to hold his face from the cuts on his licked her claw that had his blood on it she also had a demon inside of her hokou was her name so she always craved blood when she was younger but it stopped at the age of ten she sealed the demon that was inside of her away it must have came back she had a craving for blood.

And right now the voice was in her head again_ "foolish girl you know you want him dead give me his blood"._ "No leave me alone" she hissed "I'll kill him because i want to not because you told me to".She voice was silenced. She charged at Inuyasha before he could say anything. Using her claws she cut him serverely and licked the blood yet again off of her had big cuts on his body but indeed he was a demon so she had to draw alot of blood for him to finally fall.

So she drew s much blood as she could. He tried to fight back but she was faster then he could ever be she licked the rest of the blood off of her claws and looked at him holding the one of the open

cut she gave him and she decided to use her chakara for her last blow as naruto watched this whole used some of her chakara to form an attack she borrowed from naruto.

RASAENGAN she said running towards inuyasha blasting him with screamed in pain then fell to the ground with a_ thud. _Kagome breathed heavily knowing that she used up a little to much energy she was almost over her limit and naruto was almost dead from the loss of blood it made him dizzy kagome walked over to him. He opened his eyes as she knelt down next to my miko energy she said as a green light came from her hands but the green light vanished she looked upset.

"What's wrong"? He asked. Tears formed in her eyes. "Was it something i said"? Naruto asked weakly from not full recovery."I used to much energy on your special"...She trailed off. She suddenly got a straight face "Wait i know one way to give you the rest of my energy but will you except"? She asked slowly Yeah sure what is it? She just sat and stared at him then she grabbed his left hand Naruto blushed a velvid put her other leg on the other side of him and then she was face to face with him and he was blushing so much it was highly noticable. She chuckled a bit then the next thing naruto knew was her soft pink lips on his cheek a green warm light formed

She then backed her head away from his face cause she was done. Kagome. Kagome turned around i'll erase your memory inuyasha said weekly he used his claw and made a signiture and then his hand fell to the ground along with his head but the signiture remained. "Naruto"! she said quickly "I used up alot of my strenghth and if i fall asleep due to to much use of power i'll lose my memory of you and the others" she said worried.

"And when i wake up i'll just continue the stupid journey i was on"! "What"!?Naruto asked shockingly. "What am i supposed to do"?Naruto asked wanting to know her answer. Well actually um well kagome was blushing like mad she didn't know how to answer him properly without him going crazy so instead she just said open your mouth. He just looked at her now sitting up she put her hands on his shoulders making him tense a little bit."Open my mouth"? He was cut off. When she opened his mouth. She opened her mouth a white ghostly line of light flowed into his mouth feeling warm and loving. She closed her mouth as the rest of the light went into naruto.

she said

with a warm smile causing him to return the smile. She then fell to the ground as the smiled dissapeared with her fall and she hit the ground. Kagome!? Naruto shouted he suddenly remembered what she had said _asleep due to to much use of power i'll lose my memory of you and the others. _She did use up alot of her power to save me.

Naruto thought sadly and i guess itt uses alot of mouth contact for miko's. Well since i'm better i'll just carry her and find Sesshomaru he said out loud. Picking her up and putting her on his back he carried her for quite some time he saw a little girl with a small kimono on and pretty dark brown hair and pretty light brown little girl spotted him hello she said. Hi he said back. He walked up to the little girl. What's your name?

She asked. Naruto he said. Well my name is rin the girl said. Will you walk me home? Sure he said. Wait why do you have kagome naruto? Rin asked. Oh um she was here with someone and well she fought someone and used alot of strength he explained while walking with rin leading the way. Rin knows just what kagome needs kagome needs papa rin said pointig to the cave castle up continued to walk as they finally got to their destination.

Foolish girl the voice said in her dreams. _you know you have a great craving for blood and yet you deny it. _The voise said. Shut up i don't need you at this point and nor will i ever she stated._Oh but you do little girl do you not remember that your a higurashi and that yo- she cut him off_ and that i cut my fathers head off oh but i do remember stupid voice she hissed.

Then if you don't need me then why did you not kill your mother? Is it because you have a soft spot stupid girl when i get out of here by the time you wake up the world will be covered in blood.

Kagome dared and tried to ignore everything else he said and she was silent eyes widened from why did you not kill your mother? Why didn't i she said so loud in her dreams she said it in the real world and woke up at night in a bed she recognized the caves castle room but then she noticed that this was the room with a Queen sized bed.

She looked over on her left to see a soundfully sleeping Naruto he looked cute when he was sleeping. And she turned back around and closed her eyes slowly. Soon they shot open.

Wait naruto sleeping in the bed with me this can't be happening.

Sexythang

**:Come see the next chapter.**

kagome: why did you let naruto sleep with me?

sexythang:well it was a good part of the story hokou.

kagome: *transforming into houkou*

Sexythang: oh brother.

Houkou: RAAAAAAAA

Houkou: i'll kill you sexythang and then youll see who's able to call people who

Sexythang:Oh just SHUT UP ALREADY YOUR GETTING ON MY NERVES DOG!

Naruto:ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Houkou: WHY YOU little BRAT!

Sexythang: I know you are but what am i i know you are but what am i I Know your a stupid mut BUT WHAT AM I?

Houkou: "A lazy diva" he muttered

Sexythang:What was that because i believe i heard lazy diva if thats what you said i've got a big grill right here and i;ll fry you

Naruto:ZZZ

Houkou:Oh i said A lady diva

I thought so and be here to read my new chapter i've got school later on today but i'll try to finish.

Sexythang:This is the last you ever hear of houkou he's annoying.


	6. kagome is sleeping with naruto?

"Why is he sleeping with me"? Kagome asked herself. she looked down to see that she was wearing a see through nite gown. her whole face turned as red as a tomato. "He undressed me"!? She lookd down again to see she also didn't have her braw on well it was normal but she should with a see through nite gown. she hid her body under the covers she closed her eyes trying to ignore everything that she had discovered. she turned towards naruto with her eyes slowly opened her eyes to see blue orbs staring back at her.

"EEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"!

She she fell out of the bed (**it was a good thing her door was sound proof and so were her windows**)."Woah woah Naruto said why did you scream"?He asked her. "Because you scared me"... "Why did you undress me"? Asked kagome softly. "Actually me and rin undressed you"."Don't worry rin took off your unmenchinables i just put on the nite gown". "I closed my eyes so there's no need to worry"."Rin tried to make me look but i didn't so she helped me put the nite gown on"."Oh thank goodness"!"Hey kagome"?"Yes"?She said politely."You were saying weird things in your sleep". "what did i say"? "She asked nicely". "Well first you said shut up then you said leave me alone you also said".Naruto stopped..."Why didn't i"? Kagome was in shock."_ foolish girl have you not noticed that you spoke so loud in your dream that you said it out loud in reality? It seems you really are stupid little girl. You don't even know who i am when i've been sealed inside of you for eighteen years you are truly a stupid girl"._ "One your the stupid one".

"Two your hokou the stupid mutt that was sealed inside of me by my father your also the one who likes blood"."_ Foolish girl you know to much when i escape here i'll be sure to erase your memory". _"Kagome"? naruto said curiously. She was snapped back to reality."Naruto it was nothing really they were just a bunch of silly dreams thats all"._ Ah so it would seem you are a great liar lie to that boy and then kill him i want his blood._ "No i kill people on my account i don't kill them because you tell me to. Just shut up and go away your getting on my nerves" she voice was silenced. Kagome a sweet voice yelled. "Sesshomaru-papa said it's time to eat". Rin said barging in. "You too naruto" she said with a warm smiled back "we'll be right down" he said as she left. "Ok" she called closing the door. "I'm going to go take a shower" Naruto said nonchalantly. "Wait" kagome said. "I have to take a shower two and Sesshomaru isn't one to wait". It was silent for a moment until Rin came back in with some new clothes for both of them. "Kagome And Naruto Sesshomaru papa said you have only 20 min so you must hurry and you also must take a shower together because there's only two but the one down stairs is for sesshomaru papa". "WHAT"!? they both screamed in unison. Rin is not going to repeat herself . She said with a glare and was out the door. "W-we have to take a...

SH-SHOWER... TOGETHER"!? They screamed in unison again!? "Well i guess so Naruto just promise not to Touch me or look at me". "Promised like i'd want to" he said quickly got undressed not facing each other and got in the shower not looking at naruto what so ever. "So um naruto do you like to shower with warm or hot water"? she asked him. "Warm pleaz". "Hey i like warm water too she said with glee". She was trying to figure out where the phoset was it was behind naruo she didn't know that though She turned around and Naruto also turned around she looked at his bare chest and he looked at hers. They were both speechless Kagomes face turned so red it seemed like she was in the oven naruto looked just as quickly turned around and found the phoset turning it on to warm to avoid any yelling or screaming coming from kagome. Naruto turned his head to see what was her expression was he was puzzled to see her so calm with a warm and kind smile

she was acting like Nothing happened and just taking a normal shower. Naruto tried putting the puzzle pieces together and he figured it out._ She didn't mind letting him see the upper half of her body wihich was really weird according to his book._He looked at her one more time and completely froze Her eyes where a light pink it seemed she had more demons in her then he imagined she must have had kaguya in her too. he turned the water off and got out of the shower and dried off he took the towel off of his body he was about to put on the clothes that rin had given him. but kagome's

Demon was taking over her body and pushed her body against his back. _Oh naruto_. Kagome said. Naruto stiffened when he felt something against his back. Ka-Kagome what are you doing? Naruto asked nervously blushing."You don't like this you love me"?He turned to look at her and her eyes were switching from light pink to blue. they kept switching until they faded from pink to shook her head and was back to normal. She put on her clothes and walked out the bathroom With naruto following not that close behind. "Kagome"?... "Yes naruto"? "Are you alright"? "Yeah". Why? Well um for some reason... Naruto stopped he noticed that her eyes where they're natural blue. He stared. As kagome said for some reason what?you were a little... Fo-f...F...you um uh were a little um. Naruto started nervously shaking and blushing also scratching the back of his head trying not to break a sweat. you were um a little... YOU WERE A LITTLE FORWARD. He said with his eyes shut trying to avoid eye contact at all cost.

Naruto we'll talk about this later she said naruto opened his eyes just as she said it and noticed her eyes flashed pink and then faded back to blue. They walked down stairs kagome always liked sesshomaru's swirly stairs because it made no since to her because they were long,swirly and fun to walk down.(**the reason the stairs don't make since to her is because she thinks you can just jump through the middle of the stairs and get to the bottom faster you'll get to the bottom faster alright ****_Hint:_**** just so you know that was a hint to what will happen if you do fall down stairs**).

They had finally reached the bottom and kagome led the way to the dining room. It was gigantic to naruto kagome could careless she saw the dining halll before so she wasn't all excited like. There was rin standing at the door with white and light blue kimono is right through this door Rin said with a bright smile opening the door for them to enter. Sesshomaru Stared at kagome she was wearing a pink kimono with blue flowers on it. Naruto was wearing something similar to sesshomaru's clothing except it was black but no fluffy scarf .

(**sesshoomaru is selfish with his fluffy scarfs** **especially with his black one) **Suddenly something strange happened kagome sat down and looked at sesshomaru he was... Smiling? At kagome? Naruto sat down in between rin and kagome and glared at sesshomaru but Sesshomaru was to busy smiling and staring at kagome to servants came in with silver platters and set them down in front of them. rin had a kids meal which was a small scrambled eggs two pieces of bacon and some choclate milk. Kagome had a small omlet (**so she won't gain weight) **filled with turkey bacon and cheese she had a wine glass of orange naruto opened the top of his silver plattered it had ramen with a sunnyside up egg in it and also a card that said _kagome told me that you like ramen so you better enjoy-_ They all chowed down.

After they were finised Kagome left the room leaving naruto and rin talking. She walked to the secret room that sesshomaru never allowed her in. She opened the door and was in wandering around until she froze when she heard someones voice. I thought i told you not to enter this room. She slowly turned around and behind her standing in the door way was sesshomaru. Um lord sesshomaru i i um. He started slowly walking towards her and she slowly backed away until her body hit the wall behind her. Soon enough sesshomaru was right in front of her

Her eyes turned pink yet again and a white light formed around her. Her hair was turned white and put in a ponytail and she was wearing a short red dress that had a split in the middle down to show the belly and two red small arm puffs. She had a red band on her leg two white ears with brown at the tip of them she had a white fluffy tail and the Shinkon No Tama turned into a yellow pendent with a heart on it (**the yellow pendant with the heart on it is from tokyo mew mew).** The bright white light dissapeared. He took her hands and put them above her head.

You get away from me you freak. She kicked him in his groin and tried to run but he caught her. NARUTO she yelled. Naruto told rin to finish her meal then to go outaide and play on her horsie as he bolted out of the dining room and headed for where the sound came from he came to the room they were in. naruto got something out of his items scroll it was a fake bloody arm (**toy but sesshomaru doesn't find out yet)** all youkai liked human flesh he threw it and sesshomaru's instincts told him to get it even though he tried to resist he couldn't and ran to go find it naruto grabbed Kagome carrying her bridal style and bolted out the door to where rin was. And to there surprize shippou was there two he stood in front of the two kids and put kagome down but now they were all trapped sesshomaru stepped in with the fake arm and melted it with his poison every one hang on to me kagome shouted naruto held onto her waist and to his advantage she let him.

Shippou held one of her legs rin held the other one. And she made a couple of hand sighns and said_ special telorportation jutsu never let us come back to this era only mine and naruto's era shinkon no tama hold my power and let it flow!_ They all turned black and dissapeared as sesshomaru tried to get them but he was far more then to late but what was to become of rin without her so called father.

Sexythang: hey you guys just telling you that naruto and kagome are the main couple I'm making them NarutoxKagome!

Naruto:hey uh sexy thing what was up with the other part of the story you created then erased?

Sexythang: shh shh shh Shhhhh no ones supposed to know about that and don't tell them or i'll come inside the story and beat the pootnanny out of you!

Naruto: i'm not scared of you.

Sexythang:well fine i'll let gaara take kagome from you did i also mention that he became a kage before you they'll fall in love instantly and (_Hint:) _gaara is in the next chapter!

Naruto: NOOOOO Kagome is mine not gaara's and i won't tell anyone about that secret part you erased!

Sexythang: good now KAGOME!

Kagome: HAI?

Sexythang:You two kids get to bed K?

Kagome/Naruto: Ok goodnight.

Sexythang:*yawns* goodnight.

Sexythang: I'm literally off to bed cause i'm tired and besides it;s 2:03AM well any way nighty night


	7. In the sand village!

KANKURO!

Temarai yelled. Get IN HERE AND FLUSH THE TOILET! I don't have to do what you tell me too you know temari. He yelled they started exploding at each other. Gaara was down stairs watching the sand elements channel and heard his two younger siblings yelling at each other. he turned up the tv to tune them out but they just got louder and louder soon enough gaara was fuming and he stomped up stairs and burst through the door making a giant crack where the door had hit the wall. WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP OR I WILL KILL YOU I'M TRYING TO WATCH TV AND UNLESS YOU WANT TO HAVE A GRAVE IN FRONT OF THE TOWER I SUGGEST YOU SHUT YOUR PIE HOLES!The two younger siblings just stared at him in fright. He finally calmed down and said kankuro flush the toilet so your sister can use the rest room and make sure you spray. It smells like something crawled in your butt and died! Temari giggled while kankuro was whispering to his self while flushing the toilet and getting the spray under the sink and spraying the bathroom and walked out

x- **(An hour later)**- x

Gaara we've been walking for a half hour. Kankuro complained. Actually it's only been 3 min Isn't that half an hour he asked. No 30 min is an half hr you he growled. While kagome and the others were time traveling they all got seperated shippou and naruto ended up in the hidden leaf village While rin and kaome ended up in the sand villlage kagome appeared above gaara. Kankuro through his gourd and gaara was angry he was expecting to catch it but instead he caught... A girl? Thank you she said as she wiggled out of his grasp rin appeared and kagome caught her and set her down and saw a huge gourd about to hit the ground. gaara knew as soon as his special gourd it the groung that he was going to kill kankuro but instead a pink light appeared from kagomes hands and she let her power flow through the gourd before it hit the ground and it froze like she had stopped time but she didn't then she moved it in front of her and placed in on the ground gently she looked at it and was about to touch it when sand from gaaras conrol went over her hand and tried to stop her. In stead her eyes flashed pink and she then had control over all of the sand that he once controlled and she turned it pink. Gaara gave her a cold glare she Glared even colder at him and it sent chills up his spine.(no one has ever scared me more then i've scared myself who is this girl)? Come on rin let's go. Ok but where are we going? To the hidden leaf village thats probably where naruto and shippou was surprised, Naruto had met this strange woman before him did naruto have any info on this girl that he did not. Kagome and rin had decided to take advantage and started walking away like two and a half minutes ago they were had made it to the gates and were gone leaving gaara in his thoughts but temari snapped him out of them. Come on gaara lets go already. huh he said. Wait a minute where are those two girls? Oh they left said kankuro tryin his best to look !? AND YOU DIDN'T STOP THEM!? No why would we? We don't know them they don't know us. temari said Then kagome came running back and said. Temari age 16 Kankuro age 15 in a half And gaara-sama same age as me 21! They just looked at her eyes wide and in shock then she raced past the gates and then came a smaller figure hello youre gaara-sama your temari and your kankuro ages 21 16 and fifthteen in a half same age as me kankuro you look adorable she said and raced past the glared at temari with squinted eyes. Ok maybe they do know us but um we still don't know put his head down making it impossible to see his eyes and he pointed a head and said you have five minutes and within that time you better be about a mile away because when i get my hands around u you will die! She took out her fan and made a small whirl wind jumped in it and made it move and it moved fast and with that she was gone kankuro took out one of his puppets and took some of his chakara from them and dissapeared leaving gaara frustrated. He decided to follow kagome.

-**( With naruto and shippou)**- x

It's a good thing we ended up in the hidden leav village right shippou? He didn't respond. Shippou? Naruto asked turning around to see shippou on the floor his face and body pale. Shippou whats wrong?I'm starving he complained. Hungry huh oh i know theres this really good ramen shop that i eat at all the time let's go naruto said and picked shippou off the ground and raced towars the ramen naruto said the man behind the stand your back again thats the 50th time this month. I kept track for ya. Well thanks but two bowls of ramen chicken with a pinch of shrimp for me and wait shippou what do you want? Shippous head was on the counter and he was slouching. Anything just give me something he pouted in a low voice. Ok and another big bowl for my little friend here with all the meat slices you have and by that i mean one of each and also give him cooked noodles and make sure too cook his in a pan then when you've got everything in there if you have any meat juiced left let that be the soupy part of the meal. Got it i'll be right back. Thank you so much naruto shippou said still hungry. No problem shippou and besides i'd never sit there and let you starve thats just plain mean and wrong it'd be like treating you diffrently then other people treated me er treat you your a person to and all people should be treated the same no matter if there a friendly demon or have a demon inside of you naruto said looking up at the sky. Um naruto what are you talking about? Um you two are said the man behind the grabbed his chopsticks and so did naruto and they ate like animals especially shippou considering he pretty much was one. They slurped down the rest of there noodles and sat back as the man took the two empty was DELICIOUS naruto thank you so much. your welcome it was just a little ramen thats all but don't you agree this is the most delicious ramen in the history of this world? You bet i do. High five naruto said

shippou tried t reach but couldn't here i'll give you a low five. Wait no i got this said shippou. He took out what looked like a gumball and chewed it and blew a bubble that glew green and popped all over his body and naruto looked away thinking something bad would happen with his hand still in hive five form. And suddenly he heard what sounded like a clap except with his hand too. He opened his eyes to see shippou standing there except he looked older with more hair but in a long ponytail with a bigger blue ribbon. I told you i got it. Shippou said. But what happened to you? Oh this is my real form i just stay a kid so i won't release all my power and get out of control and kill everyone. You could've told me that. Naruto stated walking with the now teen i could've but then it would've ruined the fun. What fun?This fun he said dissapearing. What waaah where did you go right here shippou said falling above naruto. And he was about to land roughly on him. Naruto was wide eyed but he knew if he stepped to the side and shippou hit the ground kagome was going to kill him so he closed his eyes shippou turned small again and landed on naruto's him out of his witts. Gaaah what was that for shippou? Naruto asked angrily. That was the fun baaka (bakka=idiot)Why you little prankster naruto said nicely ruffling up his hair giving him a not mad Shippou asked. Of course not i used to play pranks on my sensei kakashi when i was a genin. Wow your awesome naruto i never amagined you pulling pranks at all. Shippou said in amazement.

X-

**( Kagome And Rin's pov)-**

X

Kagome-sama? Yes rin. Why is our chakara have different colors? what do you mean? I mean yours is red and pink and black and mines yellow orange and gray. Oh that I have those colors because i have a demons inside of me and i'm a half demon the same thing with then whats my demon form? Well find out for yourself let's get down on the ground now give me your arm. Kk. Wheres that seal? Oh Aha now give me your kunai. Ok. Kagome slowly cut her arm and put it all over rins arm and her cut vanished. The seal glowed purple and kagome toched it with her tongue.A gray light fomed around rin and kagome stepped into it holding rins hand. Gaara looked from behind the tree he was in and looked at the two in the what seemed to be strange to him.

What is going on here he said softly but in confusion. Rin looked at herself she seemed to be growing bigger. When the light dissapeared she was an adult but a little bit shorter then kagome. She wore a long black kimono with white flowers. Wow i look amazing she said in am i a demon? No. But your about to be. Now say these words Komachi saranu papoichi transformisis. And suddenly kagomes body was glowing a bright white light but rin could still look because nothing was too bright...for 's hair was silver and put in a ponytail she had two white ears with brown at the tip of them she was wearing a short tight red dress that had a whole up the middle all the way up to the bust. She had two red arm puffs and a leg band. The Shikon No Tama turned into a yellow pendent with a heart she grew a log tail too And she also had light gray eyes. The light dissapeared. Wow kagome-chan you look amazing. Gaara couldn't here the name she said correctly what he heard was kgme-can that was all he heard so he got closer and got off of the branches and down to the ground and looked at the woman with white hair. It seemed like the woman he saw before was gone (thank goodness he didn't see Kagome's transformation right?)and he didn't see a trace of her so he watched closely at the rin now say exactly what i said earlier ok? Ok Demoness-chan Komachi sarau papoichi transformisis! Rins body started glowing but then the glow died. Demoess-chan what happened? This is your first time so this is gonna hurt... ALOT are you sure you want to see your demon form rin lady? Yes demoness-chan! Ok then. Kagome lifted her hands and as she did rin started to rise above the ground slowly and electricity formed around her body (like jupitar in her transformation. Then the thunder turned from blue to black and rin started screaming in pain. And she screamed so loud it echoed through the forest. Then her last scream was so loud it could be heard in konaha. Then she fell to the gound and stood up gracefully her eyes where gray just like kagomes her hair was put into a medium ponytail but 2 and a half inches smaller then kagomes her ears were white and brown at the very tip she was wearing a dark red tight dress with the same features as kagome. But she had a shorter tail and red highheels same as kagome (i forgot to mention that) but she was still a bit shorter then mistress we did it! Well jr demon mistress you did good as well. Thank you so should we... Both of there ears you here that Mistress? Yes i did jr. mistress Gaarea stiffened he knew he had to get out of here. He closed his eyes and stood still about to teleport. Kagome whispered to rin is it all right with you if i freeze time? you can do . Wow well anyway yess but i want to be comfortable so rin poofed up a bed and kagome tucked her in even though she was a adult now she still liked being tucked in because if her regular personality. And then suddenly Time froze Kagome walked behind a tree (this is the tree gaara was hiding behind and she found gaara sthanding there with his eyes closed she just stared at him. Why is he here oh well i guess theres no harm in taking him home with me and rin she said picking him up and then picking rin up and made the bed she walked she let them hover above her she had finally made it to the leaf villge with people still took a hotel room with two rooms one was small and the other was huge the hotel room also a kitchen three bathrooms two bathrooms in the big room (one of them had a hot tub) And one in the kids room. There were flowers vases and chochlate for people whoever went up there. It seems that the hotel room she's in is right next door to naruto's room. And she didn't freeze naruto and shippou. Kagome also didn't freeze the day or the planet so the earth was still moving and it turned dark. Kagome fed them both food even though time was frozen she had ways. She set gaara in the king sized bed and she set rin in the queen sized bed since she was older she deserved a big bed Kagome tucked her in and she then turned small again loosing her ears tail and new clothes she was back to her normal self. And when kagome laid doen so was she. Naruto and shippou walked to his hotel. He put shippou in the bed because he was tired and he decided to drop by the neighbor he had which was now unfroze time but before she did she made gaara and rin sleepy so they'sd still be asleep by the time she unfrozetime and she did and she also was about sleep when HELLO NEIGHBOR IT'S NARUTO! HOW ARE YO- um hello naruto went over to the bed and was certainly frustrated and upset by what he saw.

Animelover9000:So the story is going pretty good so far this was more of a demon jealous part of the story

Animelover9000:Naruto is jealous NAruto is jealous

Naruto: AM NOT!

?Are to

Naruto: Who said that?

Animelover9000: Gaara did duh the actual man who doesn't wear a jumpsuit that looks so stupid that it's telling people _pleaz kill me!_

Gaara: Thank you for the comment Sexythang but i think i'd rather not have anyone nice to me.

Animelover9000: (takes gourd and slaps gaara with it) Gaara thats your problem you don't want people around you your anti social.

Gaara:If you touch my gourd one moe time you will die!

Animelover9000: touch,touch,touch,touch

Animelover9000: You can't kill me and if you tried putting your hands on me you'ds die because i'd beat you to your bloody death!\

Naruto: Gaara pleaz don't mess with her she's got a low temper She'll beat the insides out of you literally.

Gaara: yeah i'd like to see her try.

Animelover9000:ok then me and naruto warned you and besides kagome isn't here so i'm home free!

Animelover9000:(takes gaara's sand ant turns it pink and makes it get into gaara's skin and rips his insides out).

Gaara:Gaaaah...

Animelover9000: he was warned.

Naruto um..um I will obey you master.

Animelover9000: Oh don't worry he can be brought back to life see.

Gaara: That hurt so badly geting shot would be better.

Animelover9000:Are you sure about that (takes out a big gray Bazooka)

Gaara:No nevermind i didn't even mean that i was just kidding heh heh heh.

Animelover9000: Oh i'm sorry gaara let's get your mind on your craving for blood.

Animelover9000: So in that case let's play prototype since kagome and her female girlyness isn't here.

Naruto/gaara: Good idea!

Animelover9000:Well let's get two it and after that let's go to sleep in the triple adult sized sleep chamber.

Naruto: but your a girl we can't sleep together!

Animelover9000:I'm a guy when kagome isn't around if you think of me as a girl in the sleep chamber to bad because if you open that chamber and wake me up i'll murder you.

Naruto:Gulp wait why aren't you saying anything to gaara?

Animelover9000: Because He already knows what to do and what not to and he doesn't mind me being a girl at all i mean were all 21 for petes sake.

Animelover9000:I'll scoot closer to gaara if that makes you feel better is that alright with you gaara?

Gaara: Whatever

Animelover9000:Well let's play the game (Starts at 10:05 Ends at 1:14)

Animelover9000:OK guys I have to hit the hay and go sleep with naruto and gaara bye!

Naruto/Gaara:Hurry up we want to close the sleeping chamber already!

Animelover9000:Alright i'm coming... Bye readers tootles.


	8. Meeting the stronger one

I may have skipped a chapter

Kagome? Huh she said while she rubbed her eyes and woke up. What are you doing with gaara?Naruto asked. Oh i um. Then she stoped she noticed she was laying on gaara's chest. She must have moved and shifted while she was sleeping. Um i well it's a long story. (3 and a half hours later she tells him everything)And that's what happened. Well then why is he in the bed with you? Well this is a king sized bed and were both adults and can't fit on the queen sized bed together. So how did you get him to sleep? I froze time and before i unfroze it i made him tired. Oh so that is what had happened well anyway hi neighbor. Hello Naruto. So um what are we going to do? Asked kagome laying back down on gaara's chest. I don't know wait for daylight i guess nah then i'll wake up all the way and i don't want to do that i did use a good amount of chakara earlier slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times And slowly tried to get up but couldn't he looked over to naruto then looked down to see sky blue eyes staring back at him. She seemed to be the reason why he couldn't get up. Good morning gaara she was his responce. Ah i see if i remember correctly shakaku is in no favor of woman my type isn't that right SHA-KA-KU? Gaara stared at her in disbelief.

Shakaku: How does this girl know of me?

Kaguya: Because she's got talents.

Shakaku: Kaguya is that you?

Kaguya: Of course who else.

Shakaku: It's been a while Kaguya i'm surprized our Friendship has lasted this long even though we haven't seen each other since 1591.

Kaguya: Me too hey do you mind telling gaara to stop all the hn's and hmphs i know it's his personality but kagome's a sweet girl a little bit of the time she'll fume any minute now.

Shakaku: So i guess it's time to sit and watch the show!

Kaguya: I'll make the popcorn i'll make sure to add a whole cup of extra butter.

Shakaku:And i'll make the blood you want ice filled with flesh or no flesh and just ice or neither?

Kaguya: Ice filled with flesh pleaz.

Shakaku:ok

Gaara stop glaring at me kagome said. Hmph he said. Naruto come back when i say so alright? Kagome whatever you say but... Nevermind i'm out see ya and with that he left.

Gaara tried to get her off of him but she wouldn't let him off of me he NOBODY AND I MEAN NOBODY WILL EVER TELL ME WHAT TO DO! She glared a deadly glare at him and looked at him with that glare for a

kagome got off of him and put a seal on the door and the windows you could still open them but noone could leave except rin and kagome. What did you do?He asked angrily.

I sealed this room so your stuck living with me and rin until i know you more then i already do then that'll be when i unseal the little... Kagome cut him off who are you calling little. Gaara looked away. So gaara-sama what where you doing spying on me and rin? He just looked at her in shock.

Gaara: Shakaku how does she know i have been spying on her?

Shakaku:...

Kagome:Sorry to butt in well not that sorry but anyway how did you think i knew your name and your age?

Gaara:How can you do these things?

Kagome:Oh you mean interrupt you talking in your mind well thats a secret right shakaku and kaguya?

Shakaku:Right

Kaguya:That is Correct

Gaara:Shakaku who is..Kaguya?

Kaguya:I am the moon princess demon!

Gaara:...

Kagome:Just give up gaara you can't win against me i'm stronger then you

more skilled then you i can take cantrol over your sand and you (if i wanted too) I have more demons then you!

Kaguya: A little TOO much information kagome i think thats enough stop talking about

your other demons before you awake...

Me:Kaguya was cut off by a sudden growl.

Hokou:grrrrrrrr

Kaguya:Oh dang it guess who you woke up kagome?

Kagome:Who the candyman?

Kaguya:Cut the sarcasm stuff and put Hokou to sleep!

Kagome:But i didn't get any candy!

Kaguya:KAGOME!

Kagome:Alright fine i'm off.

Shakaku:But now who are we going to get to talk to gaara?

Haraku:Hello?

Shakaku:IT can't be would you happen to be haraku?

Haraku:Yes i would be.

Kagome:Who's haraku?

Kauya:We can't tell you kagome haraku has to tell you herself.

Haraku:That is correct

Kagome:We'll haraku tell me!

Haraku: I can't.

Kagome:Why not?

We'll because you and gaara have to stop talking with demons

Gaara:Shakaku why does the name Haraku ring a bell?

Kagome:Yeah kaguya why does the name ring a bell?

Kaguya/Shakaku:Where you two not listening when haraku said you had to stop talking to us?

Kagome/gaara:we heard so bye.

We'll we stopped talking so now what? Kagome asked gaara.I don't know gaara said. Then suddenly a light appeared it was a black light.

Then a Mysterious girl appeared who seemed to be gaara's and kagome's age.

You must be kagome and gaara.

Who are you?They asked together.

My name is HA-RA-KU.

Sexythang:So guys i hope you liked my story i think it's going great so far!

Naruto:It's so unfair you made me leave while KAGOME WAS SLEEPING ON GAARA'S CHEST!

Gaara:What were you jealous?

Naruto:Of Course i'm not jealous of a red head!

Gaara:GRRRRR

Sexythang:(i'll start putting my actions in things thal look like this[ so i can show the action i'm doing or show what i'm making or something like that).

Sexythang:[Annoyed]

Gaara:We'll at least i'm not wearing a stupid orange jumpsuit!

Sexythang:[eyes turn red and hair turns glossy pink]

Naruto/Gaara:Wait no don't!

Hariku:[i turned from sexythang to Hariku]

Hariku: Say Comee dai e che a mo he mai sama oi a chu dasu cani opo am a che daaaaaa yoma (dododo do dodo do do do dodododododo do do do do dodo dodododoo do dooooo dooooo) Yamichishi mayu manae madae usakami dowoo othai a me machi thai ani a dame a da dae.

Me:Song being singed is by Hatsune Miku.

Kagome: What's going on here

Hariku: [ turns around while still singing] Made ma cu mayama say comee dae e che ma de mo he mai soma

Kagome: What did you guys do now [ taps Hariku on the shoulder]

Hariku:[looks at kagome while still singing but starts singing what sexything was supposed to say] This is the end of this chapter and i hope you all enjoyedddddddd good night (dodododododododododododododo dododododododododo do do do doo do do do do do do do do do doooooo doooo).


	9. meeting haraku

So your haraku? Yes indeed i and gaara looked at her features her hair was so long it was past her calves it was a glossy pink. Her eyes we're skin was kinda glowing like she was in a seaweed wrap before she wore white tights that went all the way up to her thighs. And she wore long high heels .She was wearing a light purplish pink light violet heart earrings and she was also wearing violet gloves past her was wearing a pink dress with a seethrough ruffle up under it shaped like a skirt. She also had a red necklace with a heart on it and she had a heart shaped long staff in her 'll then if you say you are then who are you. "We'll you see i'm-" she walked up to gaara who just stared at her. She grabbed his hand And he just looked at her.(**How dare she touch me)!**

She let go of his hand and walked up to the door. Stop avoiding the question haraku. Haraku opened the door and naruto fell in about to hit the floor when haraku caught him and put him inside the room and closed the door "Kagome i'm your Nobody" haraku said..."What's a nobody" she asked. Naruto looked up and her eyes glowed a brighter pink and held her hands together and seemed to be like she was praying but she wasn't. Then suddenly Someone appeeared beside her He had brown kinda spikey hair. He had ocean blue eyes kinda like naruto's. He had on black shorts and a black shirt with a white t-shirt under it. His shorts and his shirt had all kinds of designs on it and his shoes were black. The mysterious boy closed his eyes then suddenly... Haraku eyes started glowing then she began singing.

Sanctuary

IDK The lyrics sorry folks

wanna hear some lyrics well then how about this. I yearn for my children but i have to wait to act to soon could seal there fate ,They made a vow there mother must be found _ _. If you can figure out what old show this is from you can help with the 26th ch! My gift to you!

End of sanctuary

Haraku's eyes stopped glowing and the misterious boy opened his eyes again."What where am i who are you"?sora asked."I'm Kagome higurashi" Kagome said introducing herself... "I'm Gaara of the sand" Gaara said... "And i'm Naruto uzamaki" naruto said last.

"well haraku aren't you going to introduce yourself?"Kagome asked."Nope" Haraku said closing her eyes smiling! "Why not?" asked kagome. "Because **SORA **already knows who i am"She said

turning to sora."Haraku where are we?"He asked. "Um well you see sora were in konaha the land of ninjas"She said akwardly."But why are we here where's riku?"He asked..."And kair"i... "Um sora i'm sorry i didn't tell you be fore but two years ago"..."Um we'll i can't explain this in front of them let's go" She said as she grabbed his arm and they dissapeared."Wait you didn't tell us what a nobody was"Kagome yelled. But it was to late.

Sexythang:If you're wandering who haraku is she's me and her name i made up.

Kagome:I want to know what a nobody is...

Sexythang : well i'm not telling you haraku has to tell you herself.

Kagome:But you are haraku.

Sexythang:Does it look like i have pink glossy hair right now all the way past my butt?

Kagome... No but.

Sexythang:But nothing

Kagome BUT.

Sexythang:BUT NOTHING!

Kagome:ok fine so what's happening next?

Sexythang:Well it's mostly going to be Haraku's POV! So kagome explain to the readers what i told you earlier!

Kagome:Oh ok says to not think she's writing about haraku alot because that's her she said it's because she's a new character and so is sora so sora and other new charcters will be on here and she also said no complaining at all on the next chapter.

Kagome:We hope you enjoyed our story!

Sexythang:Our story what do you mean our story?

Kagome:I meant i hope you enjoy her story.

sorry it's so short.I ran out of ideas


	10. the truth

Ok now that we're here i can tell you 's the matter you seem a little down. Sora said a little you see sora you were...in danger so you only remember few things before i put you to sleep..for two years... Sora looked at her in shock while haraku had her head down.I'm sorry sora but i couldn't let you then what happened to kairi and riku..Haraku started shedding tears and suddenly the dam to all her tears broke and she broke out what's wrong haraku?Sora asked.

She looked up at used his fingers to wipe away her riku is doing well on the you two made a promise to be friends when you were in danger riku tried to protect you and we all got seperated in the mysterious what happened to kiari?Haraku looked down me what happened to her looked away from grabbed her chin forcing her to look at said letting go of her 's... was in shock his eyes turned a bit lighter for a few minutes but when he was out of shock they turned they're natural ocean blue !? She's dead okay i said it she's DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD! She said tears shedding from her eyes still shedding she said Kairi fell off a cliff into the ocean and when i found her she was dead. I picked her up and brought her inside the house and we were both dripping wet and i put her on the table in my room and formed a few sighns then traced the princess mark on her she was alive again but what i didn't know was that she grabbed one of my items and well she killed herself permanately. She used my soul and heart extractor. Before she did she said what's the reason of living without sora!And she killed herself and i can't return her heart because she's the seventh princess and we all know that when the seventh princess loses her heart herself it can't be brought back!But i do have it she said taking out Two glass containers. One had a silver turning heart in it and a moving white soul in it. (The other had a golden heart with a purpilish black darkness moving arround it like a roller coaster going up in a circle).This is kairi's heart and this is kairi's soul she said handing it to sora.

Sora went and put them on a table doing his best not to where are we he asked looking 're still in konaha but i took a mansion by freezing time just like kagome i did a little more then you can imagine in 2 minutes before we we have 10 maids and servants their all women i don't like butlers they like to act butts to the point i wanna kill em. Well anyway sora i'm so sorry i put you to sleep!But wait kairi had the silver heart then who has the gold one? That would be me kagome's eart doesn't have anything to do with mine really .What!?Well i took you out of sleep to help me explain what a nobody was because i am her nobody! Haraku looked !Haraku if your kagome's nobody

then you shouldn't have any emotions or feelings for anyone right? Yeah what's wrong with that?Well you saved me and if your a nobody shouldn't that mean that you don't have a heart . So why did you save me? Well i used to be myself my own person and i also used to have my own emotions but when i was 6 yrs old xeonart found me when my parents abandoned me he took me in and put a seal on we went to some girl with black hair and sky blue eyes which was kagome i was put inside of her and when her heart was tooken away from her i became a nobody and that's when we were 12 yrs i came out of her and when we where 16 i was being forced to return to her and i took the real golden heart and placed the copy inside of her but it wasn't a fake it was also the real i left stil refusing to ever return to her body ever.

But how i met you was may not remember it but i do clearly. When i became 18 i was walking on your home island and i saw a stick and was trying to stab myself and you stopped me by pulling the stick out of my told me that killing myself would never solve also said that if anyone tried to harm me that you'd protect me. That's when kairi came and dragged you away from me and when you weren't looking she glared at me! So i don't know why i even tried to save her!Yes you do. Sora said softly. You did it because you wouldn't know how i felt if she right it's hard to hide my feelings from you but i can keep some to myself if i want too! She said smiling at sora held his head and started screaming in pain. Sora what's wrong sora sora?Sora soon blacked out.

Sora's memory part 1

So sora. you have someone you like? Well Haraku I actually do have someone i like.

Oh you do sora?Yep! Well guess what i have someone i like too!

Sora why do we sneak out here after dark anyway? Well for one because kairi always follows me everywhere.

Is she that bad? Yes she is she keeps saying that when where older well get married and have four kids.

Ah i see well don't worry you've got me!

I know i do! huh?Haraku your blushing. I don't know why i've never felt this way before.

Well sora you are holding my hand. "Oh sorry i didn't even know i was".sora said shyly.

"I knew i'd find you out here" A voice said from behind.

Riku what are you doing here?

I came to look for you because you weren't in your room.

Why did you go in my room?

I don't know i just felt like it.

And who's that?

Oh i'm haraku kagome's nobo...

Well i'm just haraku the other details don't matter.

Your hair is pretty long and your way cuter then kairi.

Riku stop holding her chin she's blushing now! And she's mine!

Oh sora stop it you already have kiari you can't have two girls you player.

i am not a player and i don't even like kiari like that were just friends!

Get off me please ri-ku. I sence someone is crying. it's kairi sora she must have heard you.

But wait if you don't like kiari or sophie then who do you like?

I-I-I like. Sora likes me because were gay ! Woah woah woah i'll leave you guys alone soon i do not want to see all that!

I'm not gay haraku and i hope riku's not either! Who i really like is haraku.

Oh come on sora don't look embarassed i like you too. Hey riku can you put out the fire and leave us be so we can lay in the sand and look at the what ever

So it seems like we like each other! It seems so.

Hey haraku have you ever had your first kiss yet?

Nope. Well then would you like too? sure

Sora moves over haraku one knee in between her legs and the other on the other side of her leg. Sora started inching closer and closer to her face. Lips about to touch and then.

Sora's memory ends

Sora?Sora?SORA! Oh what happened? You blacked out that's all but are you ok.? Yeah it's just i remembered something.

Your gaining your memories back! What did you remember anyway?Something when we were 18 but i don't want to talk about it.

said looking into his eyes. sora your blushing what did you remember?Um nothing that i want to talk about. You don't do you?

Well fine we'll do this the hard said looking deeper into his eyes. She saw and heard every last word that he remembered.

Sora? Yes why would that be your first memory? i don't know it's just... Wait a minute how did you know i remembered... That? Well i can see peoples memorys by looking into their well it's alright even as a nobody i didn't even know i could feel that way about you sora.

Well we might as well get some sora before we go to sleep could you do me a favor. Sure. Promise me you will never put yourself in danger EVER! Fine it's a promise! Well let's get to bed. Wait together? Yeah what's wrong with that? your a girl i'm a guy.. Oh well don't worry where not going to do anything where just going to more. Sora your naughty why would you think of such things? I don't know i think i'd stay up all night if i had to sleep with kairi but your different. And it's best that we all sleep together! Riku? What are you doing here. Nice of you to ask haraku. But your what i'm here for is haraku. What do you want with her? None of your buisness sora. Oh haraku did you tell sora about his nobody? Shut up riku i'm done dealing with nobodies but since it's sora i'll tell him. What's that? It's a sky blue popsicle i want you to lick it a few times. Ok what salty...No sweet! Now sora this is going to hurt alot!What's going on was that popsicle poisonous? No i'm just taking your nobody out that's all. The popsicle is something he eats alot and is very familiar to him so that's why i gave it to you your only glowing and floating. Well when is it gonna hurt? when my hand goes through your body. Oh well here i come. HIYAAAH. Ahhhhhhhhhhh. _Roxas it's your time to awaken for afew as i turn you into your own person! _Woah ahh. Who's that? This is roxas and he sure is heavy. This is your nobody.

Well how do we wake him up? Asked riku. Well for your information i'm the only one who can wake him up. Oh so your saying i'm not good enough to wake him up. Well i was going to say no but actually yes neither of you could wake him up not to be mean sora but your nobody has been drowned within you sleeping. So i must sing a bit of **_Sanctuary:_** In you and i...there's a new lehead eyeah eyeah angels in flight what's left of me what's left of me now... Sora now don't take this the wrong way but this is the only way to wake him up after sanctuary i'm really sorry! What are you about to do? _Haraku moved her hair out of her face and inched closer and closer too roxases face and revived him with lip contact. as sora stared like he was lost in his own stare._Roxas blinked a few times and looked at haraku. Where am i? Your in konaha. And roxas when you said sora was lucky. Your wrong your both lucky! So riku get out. Fine i'll be back for you haraku. Yeah what ever out. So roxas i'll explain everything tomorrow! Haraku said picking him up bridal style and putting him in the bed motioning for him to get under the covers. She did too and they dozed off. But sora waited a little bit before going to sleep._But why?Sora said getting comfortable enough to sleep._

Sexythang:I love my story i'm like SHRN(So Happy Right Now is what S. . stands for).

Kagome:Your SHRN I WASN'T EVEN IN THIS PART OF THE STORY!

Sexythang:Well if you read chapter 12 and you actually looked at it and heard what i said then you would know THAT I SAID THAT THIS ENTIRE PART WAS ALL ABOUT HARAKU but not just her there's riku sora roxas and kairi

Haraku:I think it was great!

Kagome: Oh keep talkin sweet cheeks.

Adult Rin:(Smacks kagome) Kagome stop being a jerk off towards She's a very nice woman.

Oh and may i ask sexythang What is SHRN?

Sexythang: Oh it means So Happy Right Now. And if you don't have the right sentence put I in front of the S. Then it'll be i'm so happy right now!

AdultRin: Ohhh Nice.

Haraku:Oh kagome look under there.

Kagome: Underwear?

Roxas,sora haraku Rin,Sexythang,riku:AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA!

Sora:Nice one haraku!

Haraku:Thanks.

Naruto:Stop being mean to kagome!

Sexythang:Naruto i know you want to stand up for your girlfriend But...YOUR NOT IN THIS SO GET OUT!

Naruto:Ok bye.

Sexythang:Ok haraku come here.

Haraku: Ok is it time?

Sexythang:Yep!

Sexythang,Haraku:Sexypower Make Up! Collision

Sora,Roxas:Ok what just happened?

Haraku: Oh i collided with haraku and made an even prettier Haraku except i'm encharge of the for no reason we made fun of sailormoon using a gay transformation shout.

Haraku:So Sora would you like to tell everyone about the next ch?

Sora:Sure.. The next chapter will be both parts of narrator 1 and narrator 2's point of view.

Haraku:Thank you sora and goodnight!


	11. asking questions, taking care of roxas

So gaara where do you think they went asked kagome. I don't know but that doesn't tell me what a nobody is!Well forget you then grumpy! Who you calling grumpy stalker!

OH OH I'M THE STALKER HUH WELL I DON'T FOLLOW PEOPLE AROUND JUST CAUSE MY STUPID SELF FEELS LIKE IT! WHY YOU LITTLE Caugh. Say one more word that includes any insults to me i will murder you with my bare hands by chokig the life out said with one hand on his neck lifting him up slowly. Now nod yes if you under stand. And nod no if you want to die. Gaara slowly nodded yes and kagome dropped him. Then gaara started coughing roughly.I'm going to go find haraku so stay here cook for rin and cook for yourself i'm trusting you in to take care of rin so if nothing goes wrong i'll give you she said jumping out of the room from the window. Naruto opened the front door and entered the room. Gaara where's kagome? That black haired demon went to look for her i didn't see her down the hall. She left out the well thanks gaara. Then Naruto jumped out the i were haraku where would i go? Hmmmm. Kagome. Naruto said running closer and closer to finally stopped in front of her panting. What is it naruto i don't have any time for ramen. No that's not what i wanted i just wanted to come with you where ever you where fine just don't get in my way i'm looking for a minute who's that?Kagome asked. I don't know but she has weird ears. Well we have no time for her kagome. The girl they where talking about sudenly said CHI! What did she just say asked naruto. It sounded like she said "CHI!". Ohhh Shut up naruto your making me lose concentration on my main goal! Sorry kagome. He said. It's alright well anyway let's get to it! to what? To finding haraku said kagome. To there surprise the must have been moving while they where talking because now they were in the forest

Well it's best we continue moving Haraku could be anywhere! That's right let's at least move a bit faster kagome said your right but only a little faster i don't want you to be using up chakara.I know i remember what i said right Naruto? Yeah keep on your feet stay with the beat if you get attacked just fight back no lack of power passes the hour you help a guest and you'll be the best yeah i job i thought you'd leave out one...Oh wait you did it's when you get faster you'll be the master. You left that out. Well that's okay anyway it was only one so your i'm doing better then expected.I guess you are but you'll never surpass me!I know kagome is too strong for me to surpass! That's right and don't you forget it naruto. Kagome said smiling at him! (**With gaara and rin**) Gaara-sama where's kagome? Rin asked. She left you in my care! So you want some grits? NO! You Think i'm a baby I DO NOT THINK SO! I'M A FULLY GROWN WOMEN AND YOU WILL TREAT ME LIKE ONE! Your just a little girl. What did i just say? Your just a kid your nothing but a kid! Now don't argue with me RIN! _Rins hair turned red her eyes turned orange ner nails got longer and where dark red She got taller bustier and prettier.( my terms since she's a girl and i am not saying she's sexy that's just plain wrong)_ Now who's the kid now gaara?

Now i'm fixing my own breakfast since you certainly can't do walked out of the living room leaving gaara scared out of his wits.

Mamiya:Rin i think you took it to far this time having you is great but when you scare people your a real joy.

Rin:Thanks Mamiya but... I'm like this because of you and kagome.

Mamiya: Your right i never would have come out of my eternal sleep if kagome wasn't here. I also wouldn't have met you.

Rin:Your right kagome is so nice.

So hmm what do we have in the fridge? Ah i'll make a umm Omlet with bacon and cheese. 5 min of cooking later. Rin sat at the table with a glass of choclate milk and a plate with an omlet on it. She picked up the tv remote on the table and turned on the tv .She finished her omlet and her choclate milk. She got up and washed her dishes in the sink

and put them walked out of the kitchen and left the tv on. She started looking for gaara. She noticed tiny particles moving towards the basement she teleported to the basement she saw alot of sand moving at to the right of the stairs. She followed it and she saw a sand coffin. She punched a whole in it and there was gaara not crying but upset.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**(With Haraku and the others)**

Haraku woke up like the early bird she was. She got up and rung her Servant bell. She asked her servants to cook a good breakfeast for her And her new guest.(And if you read chapter 13 you'd no who it is)!She Woke up roxas and told him to come down to breakfeast in half an hour.

Roxas looked down at sora the expression on sora's face,You could tell that something was bugging him or he was having a nightmaer. Roxas got off the bed and saw a back scratcher. He picked it up and went back over to the bed. Roxas started poking sora on his woke up and blinked a few harshly pushed the back scratcher threw the backscratcher on the floor and headed towards the heard the bathroom door close and thought it was haraku.(Because he didn't know who was poking him).He knocked on the door and heard a rough fall Sora opened the door and looked down. Sora's face was red It was roxas with nothing but his underwear knocked out on the ran up stairs in short shirts and a pink top. What happened i heard a large crash she said. She saw the bathroom door open and she went inside. She saw sora standing straight. His face was super red. She moved him over and saw roxas knocked out on the floor. Well sora before i treat his injury...You'll have to clean him. Wait what why do i have to do it? Well 1 this is your fault 2I have to go get my first aid kit and 3 he's a guy and your a guy have fun. And she closed the came back in with clothes for roxas and put them on the sink and left.(**Scrubbing roxas clean later)**Sora dragged roxas out of the bathroom. Haraku walked by with the first aid kit in her looked over and saw sora dragging Roxas across the don't drag him what's wrong with you? He's already hurt are you trying to give him rug burn? You know what don't answer that just leave him where he is and come get the first aid got her first aid kit out of her went over to roxas and picked him up like he was as light as a feather.(Haraku's stronger than sora but sora is stronger haraku if you know what i mean then your a jerk A Junior Educated Rich Kid).She placed him on the bed with sora behind her. Ok give me my first aid kit. Sora handed her the took out a towel from the kit and took out some rubbing achohol and put three cap fulls on both sides of the towel. Then she placed it lightly on his head. She took out some black smushy squishy herbs. She added a little magic to them and they changed to red orange green yellow and blue. She opened his mouth. Well sora he's your nobody you do it. Fine i'll give him the no no no. She said. You have to give them to him by !? Well because you have to bite each herb to get the liquid out. Well why can't you do it. Well you see i'm know what i'm gonna be honest i just don't want to! Well i'll see you at breakfast i'll come back up to check on and you can't do them at the same time or the liquid will mix ad possibly kill him or give him health fun she said and ran down wrong as it seemed sora did what was told he felt like he was gay but knew he wasn't. He was just doing what was he was finished he went to the bathroom to wash out his was on her way up stairs. She got to the top of the stairs but then a misterious blur appeared. The blur dissapeared but then her mouth was covered by a hand and her hands were caught together by another hand. It was a man. He whispered in her ear _I told you i'd be back for you._

Sexythang:Duh Duh DUUUUHHHH

Haraku: dUH dUH duuuuhhh

Haraku:I already know Who captured me.

Haraku:err us but i won't tell anyone.

Kagome:Where are you haraku i've got a few questions for you

Sexythang:Kagome she's back there she said pointing behind her.

Kagome all right thanks she ran.

Sexythang:When she was about to pass her... sexythang held out a pan and kagome hit it face first.

Sexythang:Haraku you can come out now i knocked kagome out.

Haraku:Hey you wanna collide?

Sexythang: sure.

Collision made

Haraku:Ok now wheres sora?

Sora:I'm right here

Haraku:Why didn't you tell me we had a hot tub?

Sora:Cause i just figured out when sexythang knocked kagome out.

Haraku:Oh well that makes perfect since.I'm getting in!

Sora: Are we the only two here?

Haraku: No theres me haraku and kagome.

Sora:You are haraku

Haraku:oh sora me and haraku collided i'm just a sexier version of her except i'm in control.

Sora:OHH I get it now.

Haraku:Good but you still have to call me haraku.

Sora:Ok

Haraku:Sora it's time to go. Tell them all about Ch 15

Sora:Chapter 15 is going to be like kinda like a normal chapter that's all i can say

Sora/Haraku:Good Night!


	12. protection

Et or ends uff said while his hands still over her face.I told you i was coming back for yo- umph. Haraku elbowed him in his gut very hardly. She put out her hand like sora would and the master keyblade appeared in her hand. She put a shield over roxas for his want to take me so badly? Well i'll let you if you can knock me unconsious. Girl or not i'll fight you so no holding back... then but i'll win! I think said back. (They fought it out for like ten minutes)Sora Ran up the stairs hearing the horrible noiss and clashes. When he made it up the stairs he just stopped and stared. haraku used to much of her power on roxas to heal him. So she was losing power rather riku attacked her while she was off guard and she was thrown back and she hit the wall back first and fell to the ground.(That was to much for sora don't ya think?) A mysterious dark light appeared around sora his hair turned dark his eyes turned all yellow and every part of him was dark he was in his half dark looked at him and said. looks like another person wants to get beat. They fought for like 2 minutes. And sora was beating him like he was nothing. Sora kicked riku out through the window. And he didn't want to take his chances so he left.(Sora was out of his dark form now). Haraku? Are you awoke finally. His shield dissapeared walked towards sora and held her hand and put his hand through her body. What are you doing Roxas? Returning her energy and strength. She woke up and looked at roxas and then the hand that was through her you roxas. No problem. He seemed very nice to her. Sora was jealous.

Anyway what happened to riku? I got rid of him. Sora thanks sora! Roxas headed down stairs. Haraku followed him. Sora just went in the living room and watched tv.

Roxas went into the fancy bathroom and got in the hottub with swimming trunks. He then started talking. _I wonder where everyone is i miss them i'm all alone at least that's what kairi said._ Kairi She thought to herself she was supposed to be i can't tell sora i just can't._I was never loved by anyone except axcel(_i don't mean that kind of love i mean like best friends extreme love)._Why am i even here i don't belong here...__**BOOM!(Haraku Pulled the door open**_ **and transformed her clothes into a swim jumped into the hottub.**Hello roxas. hi. So were you listening to me? Yep! And your wrong dead wrong. Well axcel did love you but everything else is wrong Your not alone and kairi is also wrong. But- Listen i'm right i know i am and you can trust me i'll never abandon you ever. She said holding his hands up with cheerful

He felt warmness all over his body and he was slowly falling for knew someone had healed him and she was the only one he could think held her hands looked down at there hands blushed lightly. her eyelids dropped a bit like she was under a spell. (She wasn't under any spell). roxas came closer and closer to her until they were so close together that they couldn't get any closer. Roxas leaned forward so close to each other when suddenly. BOOM! Sora slammed the door was very furious he saw and heard every last didn't say anything and neither did they. They just looked at him. He Ran. Sora wait. She was in shock when she saw a tear come his face. She kissed roxas on the cheek for understanding that she had to leave and for everything else. Wait sora come back she chased him until he was in a corner just staring at her furiously. He tried to escape but she grabbed his wrist. What's wrong with you?He didn't say anything SORA- He flipped them around now she was against the wall with her hands above her head with him holding - He cut her off by forcing a kiss on her. She got one of her hands free and slapped him. He held his cheek. Why? Why what she do you accept roxas but reject me he are yo- I heard you two and i saw you two you can't lie!

I'm sorry he was so warm and nice i guess i'm just falling for 's no problem this sora walked away like everything had devoured his heart.

(Later That night)

Sora walked into the kitchen He got the biggest Sharpest knife in the knife set and... Stabbed himself thinking it was his heart. Haraku woke up immediately at that second so did roxas he followed her downstairs. She got to the kitchen and turned on the kitchen light. She stared in shock at the sight she couldn't believe her eyes she just couldn't it wasn't fare or neither right. She screamed at the pain in her heart as she cried she cuddled up in roxases chest. She couldn't completely heal sora because she thought he stabbed his cried and cried. She thought of many reasons why he would do such a it came to her. It was because of what happened earlier that day. She should have known because of his actions that he still had strong feelings for her. She did what was only right. She put him in a healing bubble. Which was bright blue but woke up five hours later. (This is when there's two haraku's)!He saw haraku standing with a type of weird glow. He watched her for a few minutes. She struck herself with the sword. From the look on her face it seemed like it hurt. She struck the sword deeper inside of her body. ( I forgot to mention that a blue light is around her that makes her hair blow up) She made a "M" Using the sword in her body(Which stands for Multiply) A blue glowing ball came from her body. A girl that looked just like her appeared she looked like her in every way except instead of pink eyes and glossy pink hair it was a glossy blue hair and eyes and everything was just the opposite of that was pink or pinkish violet on haraku was blue on the gave the girl every feeling she had for plan was for the second her to like roxas while she liked sora even though it was kind of like cheating. She sounded just like her they where like identical just stared at roxas walked in and stared. Hi roxas meet hariku. Haraku said. Hi. Haraku looked over and saw sora in the bubble awake. She pulled the bubble to the ground and let him out so he wouldn't walked up to sora. And she called roxas over too. Listen you guys that's my twin siser hariku where very why is there a "M" On your body?Asked roxas. What? She asked. He lifted her shirt to show her stomack that had a "M" on it. Oh that it's just a um... Symbol. Of what? Nothing Sora and Roxas started fighting about nothing. Haraku went dow stairs and out the door. When both boys noticed it was too late she was already miles away.

(With Haraku)

Haraku stared at the oceans waves. The only sound was the waves hitting the shore. I need someone to talk to. She then you can talk to me by the way the names ax- She cut him off. Your names axel right? yes. But how did you know? I know one of your friends who dissapeared a long time ago. Hmm. Nope. I remember alot of guys that dissapeared a long time ago. Do you remember the name... Roxas.

Roxas... Yeah i remember roxas he was 1 out of 2 people that made me feel like i had a the second ones name sora? Yes it was.

Axel the only reason sora made you feel the same way was because roxas was sora's that makes since. Hey You wouldn't happen to know someone named haraku would you?... Why? well. I was sleeping in darkness after i dissapeared. And i heard someones voice kinda similar to yours she said that i deserved a heart and didn't belong in the darkness. So she gave me a pure heart that seemed familiar as if i had it axel haraku said standing up. The only reason that heart was familiar to you was because you had it all along but it was surrounded by darkness and that's why it seemed like you didn't have one. That's the thing with orginazation XIII. They think they don't have hearts so therefore they go around thinking that but it 's either ther heart is surrounded by darknes or devoured by it. Either way they can get there hearts back. And axcel since your looking for haraku let me tell you something. She motioned him so she could whisper in his ear.**_Your lookin at her._** Well to your surprise i live with to guys adding two more shouldn't be that on lets go. Woah wait a she grabbed his hand and dissapeared into the night sky.

Haraku: You know maybe i should find axel a girlfriend i mean it's not right for him to be alone.

Roxas:Wait a minute i don't remember seeing axel or even hearing about him is any of this in my contract?

Haraku:I don't remember giving you guys contracts.

Sora:Oh yes you did see this pink paper here wih the kingdom hearts 2 sighn in the back ground.

Haraku: Oh heh heh (looks like my tricks are catching up to me)Oh sora, roxas, riku, kairi, kagome, naruto, sasuke, gaara axcel Hariku chi hideki and ansem please put your pink papers in this treasure box. Oh wait sora roxas and axel you don't need to put your papers in.

Haraku:Ok i'm locking the magic chest and i'm sealing it away and breaking the magic key.

Kairi:So what where those papers anyway?

Haraku:Those where loyalty papers So you guys have to be loyal to me!

Sora:So you let me roxas and axel keep ours just in case we wanted to rip it up?

Haraku:exactly cause you guys are special in my story and in my heart in some sychotic suicidal kind of way.

Roxas:Alright we'll keep it for a while Since we're best friends

Riku:What about me haraku i'm special too.

Haraku:PFFFFFT HAHAHAHAHAHA?HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Woooh ahh that's real funny riku like you'd ever be special

Roxas:Well she does have a point.

Ansem:Well it's time for little boys and girls to go to bed

Haraku:Well i'm not little so shut it.

Axcel:well i'm going to hit the bush cause i feel like it.

Sora:Well i'm going to bed cause i'm tired.

Kairi:Me to.

Haraku:Oh no kairi if you sneak into bed with sora i will shave your head hen you'll be uglier then a monkeys butt!

EVERYONE:AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA

Kairi:As if you could ever beat me.

Haraku:Um kairi your weaker then everyone standing in this room and chi is stronger than you and she's still learning how to speak.

Naruto:Hey that reminds me... Me and kagome came across a girl with something over her ears and she kept saying chi and pointing to everything and saying hedeki.

Haraku:Oh yep that was her and here she is she's so cute i asked hedeki can i use her as a pet cause those things on the sides of her head remind me of cat ears so i let her grow a tale with a pink bow with bells see show em chi

Chi:(Shakes tale that allows everyone to hear the bells on her tale)

Roxas:It's cute but a human cat chobitish pet isn't that kind of weird?

Haraku:No be cause i can turn her into a cat. And the color of her tail is the color of fur she'll have.

Axcel:Her tail is black so therefore she'll be a black cat?

Haraku:Yep and when she's not a cat she'll be herself.

Haraku:Well i suggest the rest of you get to bed.

Ansem:I'll stay awake since your not the boss of me.

Haraku:(With a snap of her fingers amsem turned 12 yrs old)

Haraku:Now get to bed young ansem it's way past your bedtime!

Young ansem:Err Yes maam.

**(Every body sleep except for roxas and haraku)**

Haraku:(Sitting on top of the roof).

Roxas:Why are you still up

Haraku:Turned around slowly when she looked at him with her face all teary eyed like but she was smilng.


	13. why so desperate to find her?

(With Naruto and kagome)

Geez kagome let's take a break i'm tired and you should rest said. She made a huge fire to keep them warm. She placed two long "Y" Shaped sticks facing up and a long straight stick on top of put a pot on the straight stick with cold water in it so it could be went inside of her tent to go get the ramen was sleeping on the bed up under the blanket. In kagome's eyes he looked like an tiptoed over to the bed and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. She went back to go get the ramen she came out of the big tent and the water was boiled and ready for the ramen. She put both ramen in the pot and stirred them when they were soft and not hard. She got on some cooking gloves and went to pour m ost of the water out. She then took out two packets of ramen seasoning. One said chicken the other said beef. She poured them both in and stirred them up.

She tasted a little bit of it. It tasted perfect she just had to find a good name for some reason she came up with cheefen. she took out to reusable bowls but it's not like she would use them again anyway. She divided the noodles in to equal parts and put them in the bowls.

Naruto she called. He was still sleeping. She made the smell of ramen noodles flow into the tent. Naruto sniffed it in his sleep and said... Mmmm ramen. Then he sprang up and followed the smell out side.(kagome packed fluffy chairs in her botomless pit came outside and looked at her then the table that was set up then the bowl that was on the otherside of the table. It seemed it was for the fluffy chair was so well desighned. He sat down on the otherside of the where chopsticks right by his picked them up and started eating.

Little did he know that she had some questions for kagome these are amazing!He said. Glad you like em.

So naruto... Yes kagome? Naruto you like sakura? He swallowed hard and just looked at her. She started looking all over the place not at all she's not my type.

And besides she only loves sasuke she's so mean to me though.I like someone much prettier and intresting. He said sturing his noodles with one who might that be? You'll figure it out later.(That's in the secret chapter for fanfiction members only)Naruto um have you ever met your mother? No. Well do you want too?Yes i'd love to but my mother- She cut him off.

Take my hand. Kagome said reaching over the took her hand and a white light glew from the joined part of their they opened their eyes there was a woman with long red hair turned around staring at started walking up to her. She turned around and stopped them in their you guess who i am naruto?She suddenly do you know my name.

Don't tell me. You got kyuubi's true gahhahahahahah. That's a creepy laugh you can't fool me.I'm sorry you have most of your dads features but you have my face i hope non of my bad habits got into you when you were born.i'm your-. He cut her off with a hug. Mom i've always wanted to meet you!I have a million questions to ask you.

**(15,000 Million Questions later)**

Mom why don't you come back with us? I'm sorry naruto but i can't. Why not? Because i'm already dead. But mom i'd miss you! Well i'm so sorry naruto. Well naruto it's time for you to meet your father kagome said stepping aside to reveal a man who looked similar to naruto. Naruto hey how have you been. Naruto walked over to his dad. His dad grabbed his head and gave him a noogie. Well dad can you come back with me?Nope i'm dead too.

But that's alright. No it's not i want you two to come back with me and kagome!Oh my goodness do i have to do everything around here? Kagome asked. She made a hand sign and a light came from her hands and was all over naruto's parents lifted into the air and went back to the ground.

They're gravestones appeared and then were disinagrated.

(Sorry for my spelling on here).Let's go naruto were leaving. Wait but mom and dad. Were leaving. Wait kagome don't take naruto so soon his mom said. Bye she yelled back. They were back to where they where at there camp. Kagome how could you i didn't even stay that long-Hey You guys can come out now she said.

Naruto's mother and father stepped out of the bushes. Naruto was pleasantly surprised as where they. They could not believe that they where alive again. But thanks to who?The one who disinagrated there graves that's welcome minato and yakno i am known to bring loved ones back from those of pure heart she said. But in doing so i lose alot of my power she said looking weak. In about a few minutes i'll look as if i got beaten up or something

.Her arm started hurting as she held it. Scratches appeared all over her body except for her face. She fainted with a light ? KAGOME! Haraku suddenly appeared holding axels hand. Woah your the girl who stopped me from falling on the floor yesterday morning. Yep that's me she said putting kagome on her back. Wait where are you taking kagome? Well far away from here but if you and your parents want to come i'll be glad to let you guys join- (She was interupted)Haraku you can't just go around grabbing peoples hand and then dissapearing into the night sky!Well to bad cause i already did.

No me and minato are going to go back to the leaf village to surprise everyone. Oh wait haraku said. You guys are immortal. So you guys will be alive forever and you can mess with your age! Thanks that wonderful information! We'll see you in the leaf village when you come back naruto. Alright bye mom bye dad. And with that they all reappeared in the mansion. Well here we are home sweet home!

Woah it's so big! Naruto and axel said together. Well i'm going to take kagome away for a while to do some stuff. You guys can do what ever except burn the house down. Oh and do not go in my drawers.

put kagome softly under the blanket of the full sized softly gave a weak smile in her dreams. Haraku floated down the stairs and landed on the ground. Axel came behind her and scared her. AAAAAAHHHH. She screamed as she lifted him and threw him against the .

That's why your not supposed to scare me.I sure learned my lesson he said pulling hiself off the wall and cracking the side of his anyway before you scared the heck out of me. I came down here to ask you if you'd like to watch something with me while kagome heals up stairs.

Sure so what are we watchin? My favorite show called Homes funniest videos. Axel agreed and followed her to the tv room

Haraku and axel laughed so hard that they had to hold there stomachs from all the pain of stopped laughing after a finally realized the position she was was laying on axels chest breathing heavily from all the

was laying right on top of him. But the warmth of his chest was inresistable. They started laughing again.

Haraku suddenly grew a black tail with a bell and bow on used her tail to grab his hand and put it on her back. He looked up at her then at her tail then back at her. Her beautiful bright bubblegum pink eyes where so was her long bright pink hair. That seemed to be pink light surrounded them both. Haraku slowly closed her eyes and leaned forward and placed a light but passionate kiss on his saw the pink light and went over to the open door eyes then his eyes suddenly course he was upset about the kiss but what was important then was that he needed to get ran up stairs to roxas who was in the pool. Roxas come quick. Sora demanded. Why? He said getting out of the pool putting a towl around hiself. No time for questions just come on sora said grabbing his arm and jumping over the railing of the stairs.

SORA ARE YOU CRAZY!? I just might be but shut up and hang on he said landing perfectly on the ground. Sora zoomed through the long hallway past the room naruto was in. And to the 15th tv let go of roxas's arm and pushed him in the room and closed and locked the door. Sora was emotionally tired so he went to Looked up with lust in her eyes and half eyes then widened at the 's wrong haraku axcel asked.

She didn't answer but with a trembling finger while biting her lip she pointed to the direction she was looking at and suddely turned around.R-Roxas?Axel had tears in his eyes. He turned around and tried to open the door but it was cursed at sora under his held out his hand and a keyblade appeared. He smashed the door open. But still couldn't get out he saw a pink bearier blocking his way out. Haraku take down the shook her tried to smash his way just stood there shocked.

Haraku ran up at smacked the keyblade out of his hand and hugged him from roxas stop it just stop it she said tears running down her face. don't you understand i brought axel back he has a heart again yet you seize to believe it just turn around and look at me i'll let you look into my memory to show you everything that happened. Roxas slowly turnes around and gets lost in haraku's gaze.

Haraku: well i was just looking at the moon and thinking about somethings

Roxas:Like what?

Haraku:You sora and axel are all nice people but i don't want to choose beween you three!

Roxas:Well then don't if it makes you happy just stay with all three of us!

Haraku:Jumped up and takled him off the roof.

Roxas:Was scared he was going to die.

But they actually fell through the grass and fell on a bed a nice soft one and haraku softly laid her head on roxas's chest and put the covers over them and drifted off to sleep.

Sexythang:i'm making a new story after this chapter Starring haraku and velsper and other people!


	14. meeting you again

Axel:when you use your powers full blast like that you will dissapear.

Sora:but axel you can't dissapear we need you!

Haraku:...Sora just go...Go save kiari this isn't the time for mourning we all have a sad time in our lifes but your a hero sora so go out and be one!

Sora:... Ok... good bye axel

Sora left.

but before he left haraku came out of his body. he didn't notice he kept going.

Axel slowly closed his eyes.

Haraku gently bent down by him.

Haraku: Axel listen

Axel slowly opened his eyes and turned his head.

Axel:w..who are you?

Haraku:my name is haraku!

Haraku:i'm here to show you that you still have a heart!

She said as she put a finger on his lips

Deep inside of him was a heart surrounded by darkness almost being ingulfed in it.

She used her finger and a tiny beam appeared and headed straight for the darkness and it exploded and dissapeared his heart was surrounded by a pink bearier of light!

Haraku:you shall not remember my face axel but remember me with the name of haraku she said.

Axel: thankyou he said closing his eyes.

He then dissapeared.

"And that's the only thing that happened roxas he's alive he has a heart just like you".Haraku said.

"No i don't believe it"! Roxas screamed.

Haraku smacked him and shook him.

He looked at her as he held the area where he was smacked.

"IF I CAN GIVE YOU A HEART THEN DANG WELL I CAN GIVE HIM ONE TWO! she yelled". He stopped holding his cheek to look at axel".

Axel open his arms wide for roxas. Roxas ran to hug his friend. Axel i thought you were dead! He said tears shedding from his eyes. He dried his tears. and looked at haraku. He grabbed her wrist spun her to him with her back to him and his head over her shoulder and there hands together. he turned her around and kissed her on the cheek.

Thank you for bringing back my best friend haraku. No sweat roxas!

So are we all done with the drama? Cause i have to go heal kagome.

So i'll be back later chow.

Haraku walked up the stairs to the room that held kagome and a worried naruto.

"naruto stop worrying so much i'm a great healer she'll be alright"! Haraku said smiling. A warm breeze filled the room. She walked over to kagome and put her hands on kagomes forehead. A pink light glew from her hands. The light sent waves all over kagomes body. The wounds suddenly but slowly dissapeared."She'll be awake in two and a half hours".Haraku said with a warm smile."thanks haraku i thougt she would be seriously injured but apparently not"!"no sweat"." Well i'm watcing homes funniest videos wanna watch"? "sure".he hooked elbows with him and walked out of the room and down the stairs to the 15th tv room where axel and roxas where chatting and laughing at HFV."Hey guys". haraku greeted. "hey". They both and naruto sat on the couch with the guys.

They started to watch HFV. They where laughing there brains out! Wooh. Haraku panted. I'll go get some drinks she said gleefully. I'll come with you roxas said following her out the door."So um roxas"...Haraku said... "yeah"? he answered. I was just wondering if you'd like to come on a triple date with me? She asked shyly Well sure with who"?He asked

A few old friends of mine. So um actually would you like to go out with me for a bit?

Su...Sure why? She turned around her pink eyes sparkling with joy. She leaned up and kissed him right on his pink rosy soft lips were inressistable. He kissed her back and put his hands on her waist. she then retreated for air.I want you because you need to learn how to have fun! And you seem like the right person to have fun with! Alright i 'm free tonight anyway so sure. Alright where all set just need to do some stuff like go shopping for a dress. Really? No not really with a snap of my fingers i can have a dress my size the color and designs i want! Can i see the dress? No you have to wait until tonight... "Boy will you be surprised".She said. Roxas was excited and couldn't wait until tonight. But this would be his first date how was he supposed to act? "well i guess i'll act like myself". Haraku went up stairs to find sora sleeping soundfully in her bed. Wait a minute her... bed. As adorable as it was she had to get over herself. It's not in every girls life that they have four cute guys in there house. "So what should i do about this"? She asked herself out moved closer to the bed and when she was close enough she got on the bed and crawled on top of sora. She bent down to kiss him passionatley on the lips. He awoke to the kiss but didn't know what was going on. So he opened his eyes more to find pink hair in his face. And a pair of soft lips on his. _"only one explanation"! "i'm being kissed by haraku"!_ He didn't know what to say or do. He thought she liked everyone except for him. But he was wrong. He was her first kiss how could she not like him? She wouldn't even let kairi touch him funny. Or look at him with loving should have known better. He kissed back. Haraku was surprised he was awake and she hadn't stopped for air.S- sora? "yes"? I know you thought i didn't like you and all... And i'm sorry for smacking you when you kissed me. I just didn't know what was happening but now i know. You needed love from me you where pleading me to give you tht love but i didn't see it and i'm sorry i love you like i love axcel and roxas so please if you need love i'm always here for you. And i can show you i'm being honest. I accept your apology. And how?( in the secret chapter for F.F Viewers only).So will you do it now? Of course.

Haraku: WOO HOO i can't wait for the secret chapter and then the 18th chapter it's gonna be great!

Sora:is it gonna be painful?

Haraku:Let's just say it' going to be the opposite of that (^ o~)

Sora:*giggles*

Haraku: what's so funny?

Sora: you blew a kiss to me it was cute.

Haraku:' _'

Sora: What are you staring at:

Haraku:*tackles sora to the ground*

Sora:wooah what are you doing?

Haraku:*hugs*

Sora:*hugs back*.

Kairi: *walks in on hug*

Kairi:WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?

Haraku: you have no right to be yelling in my house!

kairi: Get your hands off sora cause he loves me!

haraku: sora do you love me or fart face?

Sora:you

Sora: to tell the truth i didn't even have to think about it.

Haraku: You heard the cutie out you go.

Sora: i don't understand why would you ask that?

Haraku: i just wanted to know how you really felt about me.

Sora: ^/^

Haraku: you should blush alot more it's cute.

Sora: ^/^

Haraku: *kisses him on the cheek*

Haraku anyway let's not tell about the secret ch let's only tell about the 18th ch sora.

Sora:^/^ well the next chapter is when haraku and roxas go on their date and the surprises on the way will surprise you guys!

Haraku: Please review!


	15. kisses and emotional reunions

Axel:when you use your powers full blast like that you will dissapear.

Sora:but axel you can't dissapear we need you!

Haraku:...Sora just go...Go save kiari this isn't the time for mourning we all have a sad time in our lifes but your a hero sora so go out and be one!

Sora:... Ok... good bye axel

Sora left.

but before he left haraku came out of his body. he didn't notice he kept going.

Axel slowly closed his eyes.

Haraku gently bent down by him.

Haraku: Axel listen

Axel slowly opened his eyes and turned his head.

Axel:w..who are you?

Haraku:my name is haraku!

Haraku:i'm here to show you that you still have a heart!

She said as she put a finger on his lips

Deep inside of him was a heart surrounded by darkness almost being ingulfed in it.

She used her finger and a tiny beam appeared and headed straight for the darkness and it exploded and dissapeared his heart was surrounded by a pink bearier of light!

Haraku:you shall not remember my face axel but remember me with the name of haraku she said.

Axel: thankyou he said closing his eyes.

He then dissapeared.

"And that's the only thing that happened roxas he's alive he has a heart just like you".Haraku said.

"No i don't believe it"! Roxas screamed.

Haraku smacked him and shook him.

He looked at her as he held the area where he was smacked.

"IF I CAN GIVE YOU A HEART THEN DANG WELL I CAN GIVE HIM ONE TWO! she yelled". He stopped holding his cheek to look at axel".

Axel open his arms wide for roxas. Roxas ran to hug his friend. Axel i thought you were dead! He said tears shedding from his eyes. He dried his tears. and looked at haraku. He grabbed her wrist spun her to him with her back to him and his head over her shoulder and there hands together. he turned her around and kissed her on the cheek.

Thank you for bringing back my best friend haraku. No sweat roxas!

So are we all done with the drama? Cause i have to go heal kagome.

So i'll be back later chow.

Haraku walked up the stairs to the room that held kagome and a worried naruto.

"naruto stop worrying so much i'm a great healer she'll be alright"! Haraku said smiling. A warm breeze filled the room. She walked over to kagome and put her hands on kagomes forehead. A pink light glew from her hands. The light sent waves all over kagomes body. The wounds suddenly but slowly dissapeared."She'll be awake in two and a half hours".Haraku said with a warm smile."thanks haraku i thougt she would be seriously injured but apparently not"!"no sweat"." Well i'm watcing homes funniest videos wanna watch"? "sure".he hooked elbows with him and walked out of the room and down the stairs to the 15th tv room where axel and roxas where chatting and laughing at HFV."Hey guys". haraku greeted. "hey". They both and naruto sat on the couch with the guys.

They started to watch HFV. They where laughing there brains out! Wooh. Haraku panted. I'll go get some drinks she said gleefully. I'll come with you roxas said following her out the door."So um roxas"...Haraku said... "yeah"? he answered. I was just wondering if you'd like to come on a triple date with me? She asked shyly Well sure with who"?He asked

A few old friends of mine. So um actually would you like to go out with me for a bit?

Su...Sure why? She turned around her pink eyes sparkling with joy. She leaned up and kissed him right on his pink rosy soft lips were inressistable. He kissed her back and put his hands on her waist. she then retreated for air.I want you because you need to learn how to have fun! And you seem like the right person to have fun with! Alright i 'm free tonight anyway so sure. Alright where all set just need to do some stuff like go shopping for a dress. Really? No not really with a snap of my fingers i can have a dress my size the color and designs i want! Can i see the dress? No you have to wait until tonight... "Boy will you be surprised".She said. Roxas was excited and couldn't wait until tonight. But this would be his first date how was he supposed to act? "well i guess i'll act like myself". Haraku went up stairs to find sora sleeping soundfully in her bed. Wait a minute her... bed. As adorable as it was she had to get over herself. It's not in every girls life that they have four cute guys in there house. "So what should i do about this"? She asked herself out moved closer to the bed and when she was close enough she got on the bed and crawled on top of sora. She bent down to kiss him passionatley on the lips. He awoke to the kiss but didn't know what was going on. So he opened his eyes more to find pink hair in his face. And a pair of soft lips on his. _"only one explanation"! "i'm being kissed by haraku"!_ He didn't know what to say or do. He thought she liked everyone except for him. But he was wrong. He was her first kiss how could she not like him? She wouldn't even let kairi touch him funny. Or look at him with loving should have known better. He kissed back. Haraku was surprised he was awake and she hadn't stopped for air.S- sora? "yes"? I know you thought i didn't like you and all... And i'm sorry for smacking you when you kissed me. I just didn't know what was happening but now i know. You needed love from me you where pleading me to give you tht love but i didn't see it and i'm sorry i love you like i love axcel and roxas so please if you need love i'm always here for you. And i can show you i'm being honest. I accept your apology. And how?( in the secret chapter for F.F Viewers only).So will you do it now? Of course.

Haraku: WOO HOO i can't wait for the secret chapter and then the 18th chapter it's gonna be great!

Sora:is it gonna be painful?

Haraku:Let's just say it' going to be the opposite of that (^ o~)

Sora:*giggles*

Haraku: what's so funny?

Sora: you blew a kiss to me it was cute.

Haraku:' _'

Sora: What are you staring at:

Haraku:*tackles sora to the ground*

Sora:wooah what are you doing?

Haraku:*hugs*

Sora:*hugs back*.

Kairi: *walks in on hug*

Kairi:WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?

Haraku: you have no right to be yelling in my house!

kairi: Get your hands off sora cause he loves me!

haraku: sora do you love me or fart face?

Sora:you

Sora: to tell the truth i didn't even have to think about it.

Haraku: You heard the cutie out you go.

Sora: i don't understand why would you ask that?

Haraku: i just wanted to know how you really felt about me.

Sora: ^/^

Haraku: you should blush alot more it's cute.

Sora: ^/^

Haraku: *kisses him on the cheek*

Haraku anyway let's not tell about the secret ch let's only tell about the 18th ch sora.

Sora:^/^ well the next chapter is when haraku and roxas go on their date and the surprises on the way will surprise you guys!

Haraku: Please review!


	16. i love you really

Haraku went into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. _"I'm a devil"_. She thought to herself. Flash Back

"Hey haraku when your hair was in the moonlight it kinda looked black".

End of Flashback.

"Maybe i was meant to be evil". Haraku said sadly. "Even if i were to become evil i'd have to fight the ones i love for that son of a gun".She said remembering ansem.

(With roxas)

A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes came and sat at the other end of the table.

"Hi cutie". She said grabbing his hand. He moved her hand off of his and put them in his lap. "What's wrong are you shy"? She asked smirking. "Hey excuse me ugly blondie roxas is with someone already".masaya said. "i don't see her". She said. "Turn around".Haraku said. "I don't see much". The blond said moving her hair. then the waiter came. "Here are your drinks". "Thanx tell the boss nea that there's gonna be trouble". "Yes master hearts". she said hurrying off. "You know the waiters"?roxas asked. "Yes they're all maids".

She replied. Haraku grabbed the drinkfull of rootbeer off the table and poured it all over the blonde without any getting on the pulled the blonde outta her seat and on the stepped on the blonde like she was the floor and sat in her seat. "I hate ugly blondes and your one of them".She said glaring at the girl."I am Sanji and i think roxas belongs with me"! "Even if he were to choose it would be me".Haraku argued. "Why would any one want to be with a blue haired Devil"?Sanji asked. Those words struck her like a that she cared about the other girl. She was more worried about the word "Devil". "I...I am not a d-d-devil".

She said eyes teary. "Haraku what's wrong"? Roxas asked. "I'm going home don't follow me". She ran out the door with roxas chasing her. When he was outside. He saw a black dimlight surrounded her. "I didn't want you to see me like this".She said. When the light was gone her hair was black and her eyes were purple .

"I don't kill much in this form but in another i'm out of control at first i couldn't transform into this

form but now if i can that means the seal has been broken and i'll transform into the other forms i have including the one when i'm on a killing spre without mercy". "I'm ruthless in that form".Haraku said sadly. "Haraku i don't think your a devil i think your more like an angel". No don't come any closer".She said backing away to a wall. "I don't want you to get hurt".She said up against the wall. He came closer and closer until he was right in front of her."If i die i would want to be killed by your hands".She looked at him terrified. " Just cry haraku it's alright after that you'll be back to normal i can feel it your just stressed a bit is all". He said hugging her. After she began to cry. She sobbed and cried.

After a few minutes she wiped her eyes and looked at roxas and his bright smile. "Thank you roxas i feel so much more relaxed except for the fact i'm gonna kill the girl named sanji inside the restaraunt".She said 's laughter was cut short when sanji charged out of the restaraunt straight at haraku and hit her in the gut with her 's eyes widened. Soon after roxas's eyes widened.

By the strong force haraku was pushed into the a fell off the wall and onto the felt something she hadn't felt before. Pain. A few seconds after she coughed up blood. This wasn't happening she wouldn't allow she could not stop the process. Her feeling pain and eyeing her own began to lose conciousness.

Back at home.

sora and axel met up in the middle of the hallway. "Do you feel that"?Axel asked. "Yes i do". Then naruto ran up to them. "So you guys feel it to huh haraku's in trouble we have to go to that restaraunt"! Naruto said worried. "Ok but we should get kagome too i heard she was pinned to a wall for punishment of trying to hit haraku" sora said.

Naruto went to go get kagome and then they zoomed out the the time they where at the restaraunt they saw a blondie with blue eyes smirking and roxas standing wide eyed. Then they saw what he was looking at. It was haraku with blood on the ground in front of her. "HARAKU" Sora shouted. He was about to run to her before she stopped him.

"Don't come any closer back away or you'll die". She said half concious and her voice sounding somewhat deep. "Everyone stay back".She said. "Giving up already"?Said the blondie. "I Remember you sanji you can't die with a sharp weapon unless your serverely cut or wounded how did you reincarnate i would've asked but it's obviously kairi's work".

"All the clues lead up to kairi still being alive and she's turned". "I Heard roxas say she told him he was alone then riku came after me and also you they all lead up to kairi the golden heart was real so she lost it and has given in to darkness it all makes since". Haraku said. Silence lasted for about three minutes until a black aura surounded haraku. She stood up. She was floating by then. Her hair turned silver her eyes turned red and two blood red thin blades appeared in her hands". "What happened to her"? Naruto asked kagome.

"Her aura feels evil but to be sure i'd have to throw a purified shinkon shard at her". Kagome said. Kagome broke a shard off the completed shinkon jewel and threw it to haraku. Who caught it. At first it turned blood red then it turned black with a very strong demonic black aura. Kagome gasped. "She's evil and she has barely any control over herself"Kagome said horrified.

"And if she combines the jewel with her power she'll turn into a worse version of a blood thirsty devil". We have to stop her! But while they weren't looking She put it on her it grew 3x it's size to look like a giand diamond. Veins went straight to the shard on her chest. "Well let's get the jewel then"! Sora said. "Where is it"?Kagome questioned. "Um guys look at her chest".Roxas said putting his forehead in the palm of his hand."She already combined it with her power".Axel said Haraku looked up at sanji with an evil smirk.

In fast demonic speed she was in front of her. Haraku sent chains to grab her and hold her and

hold her still in the air. Then she started slashing the girl. All they saw where white lights passing the girl but everytime it did a cut would form on sanji rippimg her clothes and all heard evil violent laughs everytime blood was drew with haraku's blade.

"Die Die die die"! They heard haraku say. "Haraku stop"Kagome screamed running up to the two of them. "Wait kagome it's to dangerous"! Naruto said trying to convince her to come back. but she just kept running until she felt a sharp pain in her right side.

Everyone gasped except haraku and saji. kagome looked at her side terrified of what she saw. haraku's sword was sticking out of her side. Even though the blade was red she could still see her

blood drip off of the blade.

"H-haraku" Kagome slowly said before she fell to the ground a puddle of blood soaking her clothes.

Naruto looked in terror. His aura became red. "What's going on"? Naruto asked looking at his self.

"Y-your evil side is being brung out by haraku's evil presence" Kagome said still weak from her wound.

Three tails appeared from naruto's aura. His fangs grew larger and his eyes turned red."It's going to fast, i can't even stop it". Naruto said. Then his fourth tail appeared and hi skin turned red and looked like it was being pealed off and burned.

Then sora and roxas had a black aura surrounding them. Sora turned black with fully glowing yellow eyes. Roxases process was slower before the blackness covered his face he said "Haraku kill me before it's to late". Then he and sora were like dark form twins. With those last words haraku was turned back to normal. The moon was down and all the evil in the air covered up the morning light of dawn an it still looked dark out. "This isn't what i wanted, to go against the people i love isn't what i want to do i can't". Haraku said. They all charged at her. She dodged naruto's claws. Then she jumped off of sora's head. "Axel help me"! She said. Then his hair turned a brighter red and got longer his eyes a lighter green. His chakarams appeared even bigger than bfore and they had green, red, and blue fire. "I can control my demon and use it's powers when i'm near you"! He said. "Well i have retransformed back into my old self so why are they still like this"? She asked. "I think you have to kill them". He said hesitantly. She froze. And naruto took that chance to send a very powerful blast at her. Making her be thrown at axel. "Axel watch out"! She warned. but he knew if he moved she would be forced against the wall and could possibly die. "No" he finally said. When she was inches away he had his arms wide open to catch her. The strong force nocked the breathe out of him but he was still standing with his feet firm on the ground. He was being pushed back but finally he slowed down and was finally still with haraku in his arms. "Axel are you okay are ou hurt"? She asked worriedly. But right then sora came doing his flip dash and tackling axel. It was like everything was in slow motion when axel was thrown into a wall while sora was still spin dashing axels back. She felt her heart pumping this time the transformation would make her lose consiousness but what if she killed axel. No she had to stop it before it was too late. It already was to late. Her hair turned silver her eyes turned a bloody bright red her dress changed into a two part outfit. A black and silver short top and black and silver short shorts. Her boots went all the way up to her knees her katana blades sharper and bigger than before her lip gloss changed to silver lip gloss. "3,2,1 Ready or not your gonna die"! She said mercilessly. With in an instant she was behind sora she grabbed him by his neck and threw him to the charged at her but she used her elbow to elbow him in the face. Naruto and roxas came after her in a powerfull blast of speed. They made contact with sora instead of haraku. Haraku pulled her blades out she smirked evilly. She roundhoused kicked naruto then stabbed him with her sword while upward kicking sora and throwing her sword at him like a boomerang and sending him at a wall while her sword came back. Naruto's power depleted and he was back to normal. The samething for sora. She kicked roxas with her heel and stabbed him with her sword.

Then he was normal again but haraku had a bloodthirsty mind at the moment. She wanted to kill him and the inner haraku was trying to stop it but her being unconsious wasn't helping. She lifted her sword over his chest.

Animelover9000:Is this the end? You'll find out in the next chapter!


	17. the beginning of the end the dark form

She lifte the sword over his chest going to stab him when her inner self said _noooo roxas i love you"._ She stabbed herself "H-haraku what are you doing"?Roxas asked as soon as he regained consiousness. "I'm depleting my evil powers, for now at least i'm gonna send myself to another part of the world so you guys head back to the mansion besides it's my call of duty to help people who need there hearts at peace". She said as she disapeared into the an gumi went to miku's it's time to wake up we've got school and we were wondering if you'd wanna walk with us? There was still no they opened the door. Rin walked up to the she saw the sight of len and miku in bed look there heads are so close together they could kiss! Gumi give me your phone! Ok Now push there heads together so there lips touch more than just a little!Gumi did exactly she went to stand back by rin. Oh just be careful not to *ca chick* Wake them was that len said waking up. Nothing rin said hiding the phone behind her you jus take a picture of me and miku sleeping in bed together!? No even better! She said handing the phone back to gumi. Gumi may i see your phone len len my battery is said putting it in her pocket then winking at rin. Gumi not you too len miku woke up saying mmmm sweet laughed then asked Did you have a dream about eating tangerines or something? No she breathe smells like tangerines and my lips taste like 's funny my breath taste like blue cotton candy and my lips taste like it too len and rin looked at each other and smiled are you guys here anyway miku we were wondering if you'd like to walk to school with us.I'd love to just let me get in the took a shower and put on her favorite body then got in her school walked out of the bathroom len said. Yes? She answered. You don't have to rush we still have two hours before school ok she you guys hungry she they i'll need some assistance in the kitchen."I was never a good cook" rin lied, "me neither gumi" laughed. Len glared at then pushed len into the kitchen with miku."Could you get me the butter out of the refrigerator"?she asked "Sure" he said. Her refrigerator was aqua kitchen floor was marble, blue like the ocean counter tops were baby stove was dark blue. Her ceiling was a violet her walls were a dark handed her the opened it up and got out a butter then started digging out butter and putting it in a white bowl filled with egg yolks pepper chipotle chile pepper and cilantro put in the scoops of butter and started stopped grabbed out a Half blue and half yellow grabbed some meat out of the she got out a butcher knife and startd cutting then she gave the bowl with the chicken strips to then got out a grinded the meat into little pieces whil len held it. She seasoned them to the right tastes then told len to cook them for 10 minutes on the then finished stirring the contents of the she stood by len and put the contents in a pan and started to cook went to the refrigerator to get out the got the onions out of the bottom refrigerator closed the cabinet then the chopped the onions and put them in the pan. She put the remaining onions back in the swished them around in the used her hip to push len. He was caught off guard. She through the contents in the air and caught them right where len was standing not a single drop on the floor. She moved back over and motioned len back to his they didn't know is that they where secretly being recorded by gumi and turned off her side of the got out a bowl and put the contents in it. It smelled len turned off the brung the bowl over to miku. She motioned him to pour it in her bowl. She made some plain noodles and added them to the bowl was about over flow. She got a giant yellow and blue poured the overflowing contents in to the giant blue and yellow bowl. It was halfway full. The noodles looked to low so she added she added chicken boiled the contents in the pot. She turned off the stove. And waited for it to get then put it on the got a big wooden spoon out the drawer and started mixing the food."It certainly smells divine"! Len said. "It sure does"! Miku said back. But does it taste good is the question. Miku said. What do you mean? Len asked. "Well just because something smells good does't always mean it tastes good! She scooped some of the food out of the pot and tasted eyes lit up."It's great"! She squealed."You taste some len"! She said moving the spoon towards his mouth as he slowly opened it."It does taste good"! he said smirked put the spoon in the walked up to len."Your blushing" she teased."No i'm not".He said back."Yes you are". "Nope i have no idea what your talking about"! "Hmmm fine len but when your face gets redder i'm going to laugh".She brung her face up to his ear and bit she backed away to see his was blushing like mad!Miku started was stopped laughing and asked len "to get out four regular sized bowls".He was still blushing but did what was filled up all the left the pot on the stove. Rin whispered to gumi"hurry up save the recording"! Gumi saved what they recorded and snuck off to the table and started talking about something and miku walked out of the kitchen."Here you go you guys bon apetite"! She said all sat at the table. Rin whispered to gummi."Get ready to record"!Miku pushed her chair close to picked up his spoon and blew it for him to cool it down and started feeding it to blushed madly."I'd rather have the soup first" he said. Miku only gave him the soup until it was looked down at the bowl with only meat strips smiled looked back up at len with a pink glow in her eyes."M-miku"? he stopped smiling at the recording her and gummi were doing to see what was wrong with len. "Len what's wrong"?rin cut up the chicken and put it in her mouth. She stopped chewing and kissed len feeding him the chewed they all knew it a bright pink light came from 's hair turned pink and came out of pony tails. then her skin became a bit darker and her eyes became len said. "Who are you and what have you done to miku"?he asked angrily."

I did nothing to her but give her love". She answered. "What do you mean"? Rin girl looked out the window.

"When miku came here her mom called to tell her she lost her sister luka. So i took her into a dream to help her so i could ease her of her pain so she's been inside of me for a while" she said.

"The rest of the time it was me doing everything". then she sung something to herself. "On the other side of the world i knew stood a boy that looked like u i thought it was dejavu cause i knew it can't be true but it was u". "So the personality i saw wasn't miku's but yours right"?

"Yes it was mine". Soon a yellow haired girl popped in. "Neru" the girl said. "So your not miku and now i don't have to hate her"! "I hate you for stealing my len".She said. Len put a hand up to neru's face. "So i love you"?he asked the girl.

"Yes my name is Haraku...Haraku Hearts". "Oh wait miku are you ready"? She asked the air. Everyone looked at her confused. then a faint blue light formed in her arms and looked like a body was fully there now. "Miku wake up".

She soon as she had said it miku's eyes slowly opened. "Miku here was lost in darkness so i came to heal her that is my duty". "but i couldn't get to her before her nobody formed".

"people lost in darkness have dull eyes that aren't noticed by anyone except me since im the last of my kind". "What are you"?gummi asked.

"Im a nobody that can overcome darkness there where some like me but ansem whiped them all out for his selfish reasons".Haraku said angrily. "Your truly courageous haraku" miku said getting on the floor.

"Yeah your a true hero"! len said smiling. "Oh yeah i need to see your hair down len". She said about to touch his ponytail. before she could she heard neru scream "No"! Then two dark vines went through her body. "H-haraku"?

Miku questioned frightened. "Haraku"she screamed. "Lord ansem liked you most he never liked me he didn't even want you to leave. She said. "He sent people after you". "So i'm not gonna let you take len from me"!

"Heh you fool why would i leave if i liked ansem"? Haraku questioned her bangs covering her eyes. Haraku looked at lens shocked exspression then walked behind neru put more vines in her slowly reached for the ponytail and finally pulled it out.

"You look good with your hair down len"! She said turning him around and smiling. "Neru i don't give a damn about ansem at all i hate him". then she started pulling on the vines saying "Pulling threads pulling threads tap tap tap". Until neru was right in front of her. With red eyes.

She downward kicked her face to the ground. Haraku waved her hand in front of her eyes once so they were pink again."Haraku your body is badly injured" miku cried. "Calm down miku it's ok see watch. Haraku pulled out the vines and her wounds healed instantly.

Miku dried her tears and hugged haraku happily. "Ok don't squeeze too tight" Haraku giggled. "So len are you ready to go to the manshion with me"? Len looked at her confused. "What mansion"?

Haraku smiled. "I'll explain more when we get there"! She held her hand out. He grabbed her hand without hesitation. " Can i come too"? Rin asked. "Sure gummi you can come if you want to". Haraku said opening the portal. "Go ahead miku".Haraku said letting miku in and gummi left next. when miku and len where about to enter the portal another portal opened up on the other side of the room but instead of being pink it was black. Haraku growled. "Haraku what's wrong"?Len asked. then an evil laugh came from the dark portal. "Ansem".She said menacingly. "Why is that anyway to greet an old friend"?He asked smirking. "You were never my friend you bast-" she was cut off by ansem. "Is that anyway to talk around a young useless boy"? he asked coldly. "He isn't useless unlike you"! "Ouch that hurt".He said putting his hand over his chest where his heart was supposed to be. "You leave len out of this he's mine"! Ansem coldly glared at the boy. "So you like him huh. Well i guess i'll have to kill him then"! Ansem said holding up his hand picking up the boy with an invisible force. "Len" haraku shouted. She pulled him down and hugged him so that ansem couldn't pick him up again." Len when you get to the manshion look for sora, roxas, axel, naruto, And kagome tell them i need help if kagome refuses use this to force her". She said giving him a glowing purple rock with a white aura. "Wait what about you"?He said sadly. "If i don't make it tell everyone i love them"! she said smiling tears streaming down her face before she pushed him in the portal. "Haraku". He yelled seeing her form disappear from sight once the portal closed.

"Alright ansem it's time to dance"! she said summoning her feather shooter and her Asaki sword.

Then she charged at him. He smirked.


	18. Chapter 18

She lifte the sword over his chest going to stab him when her inner self said _noooo roxas i love you"._ She stabbed herself "H-haraku what are you doing"?Roxas asked as soon as he regained consiousness. "I'm depleting my evil powers, for now at least i'm gonna send myself to another part of the world so you guys head back to the mansion besides it's my call of duty to help people who need there hearts at peace". She said as she disapeared into the an gumi went to miku's it's time to wake up we've got school and we were wondering if you'd wanna walk with us? There was still no they opened the door. Rin walked up to the she saw the sight of len and miku in bed look there heads are so close together they could kiss! Gumi give me your phone! Ok Now push there heads together so there lips touch more than just a little!Gumi did exactly she went to stand back by rin. Oh just be careful not to *ca chick* Wake them was that len said waking up. Nothing rin said hiding the phone behind her you jus take a picture of me and miku sleeping in bed together!? No even better! She said handing the phone back to gumi. Gumi may i see your phone len len my battery is said putting it in her pocket then winking at rin. Gumi not you too len miku woke up saying mmmm sweet laughed then asked Did you have a dream about eating tangerines or something? No she breathe smells like tangerines and my lips taste like 's funny my breath taste like blue cotton candy and my lips taste like it too len and rin looked at each other and smiled are you guys here anyway miku we were wondering if you'd like to walk to school with us.I'd love to just let me get in the took a shower and put on her favorite body then got in her school walked out of the bathroom len said. Yes? She answered. You don't have to rush we still have two hours before school ok she you guys hungry she they i'll need some assistance in the kitchen."I was never a good cook" rin lied, "me neither gumi" laughed. Len glared at then pushed len into the kitchen with miku."Could you get me the butter out of the refrigerator"?she asked "Sure" he said. Her refrigerator was aqua kitchen floor was marble, blue like the ocean counter tops were baby stove was dark blue. Her ceiling was a violet her walls were a dark handed her the opened it up and got out a butter then started digging out butter and putting it in a white bowl filled with egg yolks pepper chipotle chile pepper and cilantro put in the scoops of butter and started stopped grabbed out a Half blue and half yellow grabbed some meat out of the she got out a butcher knife and startd cutting then she gave the bowl with the chicken strips to then got out a grinded the meat into little pieces whil len held it. She seasoned them to the right tastes then told len to cook them for 10 minutes on the then finished stirring the contents of the she stood by len and put the contents in a pan and started to cook went to the refrigerator to get out the got the onions out of the bottom refrigerator closed the cabinet then the chopped the onions and put them in the pan. She put the remaining onions back in the swished them around in the used her hip to push len. He was caught off guard. She through the contents in the air and caught them right where len was standing not a single drop on the floor. She moved back over and motioned len back to his they didn't know is that they where secretly being recorded by gumi and turned off her side of the got out a bowl and put the contents in it. It smelled len turned off the brung the bowl over to miku. She motioned him to pour it in her bowl. She made some plain noodles and added them to the bowl was about over flow. She got a giant yellow and blue poured the overflowing contents in to the giant blue and yellow bowl. It was halfway full. The noodles looked to low so she added she added chicken boiled the contents in the pot. She turned off the stove. And waited for it to get then put it on the got a big wooden spoon out the drawer and started mixing the food."It certainly smells divine"! Len said. "It sure does"! Miku said back. But does it taste good is the question. Miku said. What do you mean? Len asked. "Well just because something smells good does't always mean it tastes good! She scooped some of the food out of the pot and tasted eyes lit up."It's great"! She squealed."You taste some len"! She said moving the spoon towards his mouth as he slowly opened it."It does taste good"! he said smirked put the spoon in the walked up to len."Your blushing" she teased."No i'm not".He said back."Yes you are". "Nope i have no idea what your talking about"! "Hmmm fine len but when your face gets redder i'm going to laugh".She brung her face up to his ear and bit she backed away to see his was blushing like mad!Miku started was stopped laughing and asked len "to get out four regular sized bowls".He was still blushing but did what was filled up all the left the pot on the stove. Rin whispered to gumi"hurry up save the recording"! Gumi saved what they recorded and snuck off to the table and started talking about something and miku walked out of the kitchen."Here you go you guys bon apetite"! She said all sat at the table. Rin whispered to gummi."Get ready to record"!Miku pushed her chair close to picked up his spoon and blew it for him to cool it down and started feeding it to blushed madly."I'd rather have the soup first" he said. Miku only gave him the soup until it was looked down at the bowl with only meat strips smiled looked back up at len with a pink glow in her eyes."M-miku"? he stopped smiling at the recording her and gummi were doing to see what was wrong with len. "Len what's wrong"?rin cut up the chicken and put it in her mouth. She stopped chewing and kissed len feeding him the chewed they all knew it a bright pink light came from 's hair turned pink and came out of pony tails. then her skin became a bit darker and her eyes became len said. "Who are you and what have you done to miku"?he asked angrily."

I did nothing to her but give her love". She answered. "What do you mean"? Rin girl looked out the window.

"When miku came here her mom called to tell her she lost her sister luka. So i took her into a dream to help her so i could ease her of her pain so she's been inside of me for a while" she said.

"The rest of the time it was me doing everything". then she sung something to herself. "On the other side of the world i knew stood a boy that looked like u i thought it was dejavu cause i knew it can't be true but it was u". "So the personality i saw wasn't miku's but yours right"?

"Yes it was mine". Soon a yellow haired girl popped in. "Neru" the girl said. "So your not miku and now i don't have to hate her"! "I hate you for stealing my len".She said. Len put a hand up to neru's face. "So i love you"?he asked the girl.

"Yes my name is Haraku...Haraku Hearts". "Oh wait miku are you ready"? She asked the air. Everyone looked at her confused. then a faint blue light formed in her arms and looked like a body was fully there now. "Miku wake up".

She soon as she had said it miku's eyes slowly opened. "Miku here was lost in darkness so i came to heal her that is my duty". "but i couldn't get to her before her nobody formed".

"people lost in darkness have dull eyes that aren't noticed by anyone except me since im the last of my kind". "What are you"?gummi asked.

"Im a nobody that can overcome darkness there where some like me but ansem whiped them all out for his selfish reasons".Haraku said angrily. "Your truly courageous haraku" miku said getting on the floor.

"Yeah your a true hero"! len said smiling. "Oh yeah i need to see your hair down len". She said about to touch his ponytail. before she could she heard neru scream "No"! Then two dark vines went through her body. "H-haraku"?

Miku questioned frightened. "Haraku"she screamed. "Lord ansem liked you most he never liked me he didn't even want you to leave. She said. "He sent people after you". "So i'm not gonna let you take len from me"!

"Heh you fool why would i leave if i liked ansem"? Haraku questioned her bangs covering her eyes. Haraku looked at lens shocked exspression then walked behind neru put more vines in her slowly reached for the ponytail and finally pulled it out.

"You look good with your hair down len"! She said turning him around and smiling. "Neru i don't give a damn about ansem at all i hate him". then she started pulling on the vines saying "Pulling threads pulling threads tap tap tap". Until neru was right in front of her. With red eyes.

She downward kicked her face to the ground. Haraku waved her hand in front of her eyes once so they were pink again."Haraku your body is badly injured" miku cried. "Calm down miku it's ok see watch. Haraku pulled out the vines and her wounds healed instantly.

Miku dried her tears and hugged haraku happily. "Ok don't squeeze too tight" Haraku giggled. "So len are you ready to go to the manshion with me"? Len looked at her confused. "What mansion"?

Haraku smiled. "I'll explain more when we get there"! She held her hand out. He grabbed her hand without hesitation. " Can i come too"? Rin asked. "Sure gummi you can come if you want to". Haraku said opening the portal. "Go ahead miku".Haraku said letting miku in and gummi left next. when miku and len where about to enter the portal another portal opened up on the other side of the room but instead of being pink it was black. Haraku growled. "Haraku what's wrong"?Len asked. then an evil laugh came from the dark portal. "Ansem".She said menacingly. "Why is that anyway to greet an old friend"?He asked smirking. "You were never my friend you bast-" she was cut off by ansem. "Is that anyway to talk around a young useless boy"? he asked coldly. "He isn't useless unlike you"! "Ouch that hurt".He said putting his hand over his chest where his heart was supposed to be. "You leave len out of this he's mine"! Ansem coldly glared at the boy. "So you like him huh. Well i guess i'll have to kill him then"! Ansem said holding up his hand picking up the boy with an invisible force. "Len" haraku shouted. She pulled him down and hugged him so that ansem couldn't pick him up again." Len when you get to the manshion look for sora, roxas, axel, naruto, And kagome tell them i need help if kagome refuses use this to force her". She said giving him a glowing purple rock with a white aura. "Wait what about you"?He said sadly. "If i don't make it tell everyone i love them"! she said smiling tears streaming down her face before she pushed him in the portal. "Haraku". He yelled seeing her form disappear from sight once the portal closed.

"Alright ansem it's time to dance"! she said summoning her feather shooter and her Asaki sword.

Then she charged at him. He smirked.


	19. the escape from darkness

"Axel are you okay"? she asked him. He just stood there staring at her. "I'm sorry i got caught by ansem don't hate me please". She backed up as he came closer until she fell on the bed. She scooted to the farthest side of the bed. "I'm sorry don't hurt me i know i'm pathetic i just-"She was cut off by a warm hug. "I was so worried about you i don't want you to go to the darkness i never want to have to fight you unless were sparring never do i want to kill you because you killed people i would rather die by your hands than anyone elses". Haraku remembered roxas saying the same thing. Her eyes got teary.

He looked at her then panicked "Oh i'm sorry was it something i said"?

she shook her head saying "mm mm"(which means no y'know the oposite of mmhmm)Haraku said. "It's just nice to know you care about me so much"She said giving him a warm smile before kissing him haraku knew it the lips changed like they were someone she opened her eyes she saw silver locks of hair and cerulean blue eyes pushed riku off of her and gasped. "Riku what're you doing here and where's axel"? She asked him blushed. "He's right above us in this bubble and if you don't come back with me to the darkness i'll have to kill him" he said. "She looked him in the eye and turned away as quickly as she could. Her cheeks were burning with embarassment. "Fine i'll come"She said softly. Axel gasped.

"If i could have another kiss she said looking over her sholder to her left doing her best not to make eye contact with him. "Sure why not your really cute anyway"he said making her blush harder. _Why am i blushing so hard what's wrong with me"? _He grabbed her waist and kissed her. She pulled him closer deepening the opened his eyes wide as she sent light through the kiss inside his hung on tightly to him as he tried to back away from the heart was engulfed with light and destroyed the darkness tht was surrounding it. Haraku backed away a bit for air and now the job was a trail of saliva connected their lips."H-how was that?"She asked shyly. He smirked "It was perfect." He pushed her against the wall and kissed her for the final time while saying "Thank you." Into the he left dropping axel out of the bubble.

"I thought you were seriously going back."Axel said with a silly smile while scratching his head."I wouldn't leave a handsome guy alone by his self in this place you need me admit it."Haraku said smiling."Fine,fine i do need you with me it's lonely here without you."Axel said sweetly. "And that's what i love about you youre strong and honest with a fiery passion."She said chuckling. Axel yawned. Haraku pushed him on the bed."You seem tired you should have a nice long rest".She said with hazy eyes. "But shouldn't we alarm the others that were back"?Axel asked getting under the covers. "Nah don't worry i got it." With that he went to sleep and haraku left the room closing the door behind her. "Man my head hurts like crap."She said suddenly felt vision was getting hazy. She soon mistook the first stair for the top of the was slow as strong arms caught her from falling down the saw silver hair and heard someone calling her name before everything went black.(Hours later or days later three to be exact it's 9:30PM)She heard voices. Only three female voices no four one sounded like rin. "kagome-sama will she be alright?"Rin asked. Then haraku opened her first person she saw was riku then rin and all the others.

Haraku suddenly hugged rin with cheer. "Oh rin you've grown so much as a demon i'm so proud of you your so beautiful!"She said smiling. "Thank you haraku i missed you too!" "One question though what happened my head feels like crap and i'm hungry." Haraku said picking up rin in her adult form. "Well you passed out in front of the stairs."Sora began. "Then you were gonna fall until i caught you and you were asleep for three days."

"Wait shouldn't i be dead without any wate-."Haraku stopped then smirked evilly. "You guys missed my kisses and to keep me alive you gave me water from your mouths while i was unconcious how cute."they all blushed. Then she giggled. then everyone started laughing. She soon stopped though and frowned. No one sinced the evil dark precense. Her eyes widened. She pushed rin outta the way as spikes came out of the floor and went through her chest. Noone noticed until rin hit the ground and screamed. "HARAKU!"She screamed

.

Everyone looked in shock. Sora was about to come closer until haraku stopped him. "Don't move stay back."She said. He kairi came. "Wow here's the whole gang even riku." "You didn't fulfill your task and let her remove the darkness in your heart instead of capturing her you should've known that her kiss was her weapon to deplete the darkness i mean seriously what idiot would think that your enemy would kiss you for no reason?" Riku looked away thinking it's his fault. "Riku it's not your fault." She said softly. Kairi clenched her fist and closed her eye brow spikes went father in haraku's body hearing haraku in pain made the gang all mad. they were tempted to move but haraku stopped them. "No don't move she's got you all trapped if you move you die it's a trap she's checkmated all of you." she said with one eye closed in pain. Then kairi put the spikes deeper in her closed her eyes hard in clenched her opened her eyes she saw blood coming from her 's bangs covered her eyes."You think you can hold me you red headed bitch? Axel was the first to notice that voice and said out loud. "She's seen her blood she's turning dark!" Then haraku finished speaking " Well then you've got another thing coming!" Haraku said. Her eyes were red and her hair was moon white. "When she sees her own blood she transforms what do we do?"Sora asked "Get out of here NOW i'll protect you from this red headed bitches power and hurry before i go berserk when it's all done...Riku kill me with the keyblade that unlocks hearts now go!"She said all ran outside the party room and waited at the door using there powers to see the battle.

Will haraku make it or will she fall into complete darkness? Find out in chapter 24.

Haraku:Your not gonna really let me fall into darkness right? *Makes puppy face&

BadGirl:Of course not why would I do that my little special one?

Harakui:No reason oh thankyou so much!

BadGirl:Don't worry guys it's still me i just changed my if i would let someone else write my story. Ha yeah right anyway tootles.


	20. new faces and more relationships

Vanitas slowly woke up to find haraku still sleeping on his chest. Then he heard her dream talking. "Va-vanitas...I love you. Don't leave haven't even done the seal yet...Noone should be first...my love."

Vanitas chuckled softly._ "She's draming about me. Seem like haraku wants the seal with me 'll be mine soon enough"._

He slowly moved under her and placed her on the bed. He heard people calling her name outside the door. "Haraku where have you gone were not mad!"Came a voice. "That's roxase's voice"Vanitas said softly. "I'll keep her in here for a while longer" he said to his self out loud.

(After session)

{sorry no scenes of you know what right now. if you want me to write one i will but i need enough reviews}

"Thanks for the talk vanitas. And the other things. Haraku opened his shirt and looked at the faint star symbol in a galaxy purplish color. She gave him a quick kiss before tracing the six pointed star and saying words in a different language. The symbol started to glow then it stopped and the color was solid. "there the seals done showing it off though can't have any jealousy in this house since so many boys are here and more are to come."She straightly said while blushing. " I don't mean to be selfish but I want to keep you in here a while longer I want you all to myself your my vanitas, and I really like the sound of it too"She said while started chuckling then laughing. He wiped a tear from his eye. "What's so funny?" She asked confused. "hahahaha oh nothing it's just you've never really said anything like that before and you think it's being selfish which is really cute I like it."He said calming down. Haraku smiled. Tears started streaming down her face. "What's wrong is it something I said?" He asked worried. "*Sniffle* No it's not be truthful I haven't cried in a very long time but you have really made me so happy in my depression I've never felt like this before I just don't understand this 's like my heart has released a little maybe that's it because when I'm depressed I usually harm things to or relieve it,then I calm myself down then force a fake smile to everyone then that same smile becomes real and then the cycle repeats again. I love you so much thankyou vanitas." Haraku said crying in his chest with tears of joy. She lifted herself off of him and smiled. He wiped the tears away from her eyes and held her cheek. They put their hands down and exchanged looks.(They are sittimg on heart shaped huge chairs). Vanitas leaned closer. She slowly shut her eyes. When suddenly the door broke and there was an angry ventus, naruto,roxas,sora,riku, and len. "Thanks to riku the smart one since we couldn't find you either vanitas we figured you took her once you went to go cheer her up and here you are trying to kiss her!" Roxas exclaimed angrily. Haraku and vanitas stood up. (here comes the violence) Sora charged at vanitas and punched him in the face or he thought he did until he saw pink hair fall on the ground along with a feminine body. Vanitas just stared shocked. _"She just took a hit for me. Why \would she do that?"_ vanitas asked thinking without showing it Vanitas put his hand on hers and put his arm around her lower stomach. She used her other hand to hold her cheek where she was punched. As strong as she is it only looked like a girl slap. She looked up at sora with sad eyes tears in the corner of her eyes. A faint piece of hate grew in her thought and with high speed she jumped out of vanitas grasp and slapped sora knocking him over . "I hate you...You Idiot."

Everyone looked at her in shock except vanitas who looked worried. She jumped to vanitas and wrapped her arm around his closed her eyes and let her wings kissed him in front of everyone and soon he sprouted black wings and she flew through the wall vanitas following on her he could catch up to her she flew in front of the full moon and made a beautiful pose showing her black hair and all. Vanitas staired in awe. He got out of his trance and flew to her. "Haraku your hair is-." he was cut off by haraku "Black I know that usually happens every time my hair is exposed to the moon or when I'm outside and theres a crescent moon or full moon." She said putting her hand through her looked at him with her red eyes. She held out her hand and he took it. The others looked up at the moon watching the two. They danced the moon dance as partners. Then haraku let go of vanitas and put space in between wings grew and glew a light pink lighting up the sky. Pink glowing ribbons came at vanitas. He was about to slash them until haraku told him. "Don't fight them they'll grab you but don't fight them or i'll die these are the ribbons of my heart some are black and purple the rest are pink. They are parts of darkness in my heart so don't fight it." She said cooing him. He relaxed and let the ribbons grab pulled him in and the light dissapeared with his face in her was wearing a dark purple dress with pink ribbons with long strings or the ribbons flowing in the wind. Her hair was longer and her body was wearing white high heeled boots with gold and red gewel on each part of the boots. Vanitas to matured. He was taller more muscular and even sexier. She wrapped her arms around his neck pushing his head deeper into her chest. He blushed madly. "Now I can have you for my own and no one else also now I hope I'm mature enough for you!" She said blushing softly looking to the side. He chuckled. He picked her up and spun her. "You already were mature enough your just even sexier but how you were before was good enough for me and how you are now is good to! I love you just the way you are and that will never change."He said kissing her lightly on the cheek.

They flew back to the mansion swirling around each other and landing at the front door. They walked inside. Haraku told him to go to the stage room. She cast some magic to fix the wall that she broke out of and was about to leave when she saw the gang. Rin ran up to her. "Shh don't say anything just come with me rin-chan". She said smiling. She looked over to sora then she frowned and walked off. Sora looked down sadly. Haraku sat rin down in a chair next to vanitas. she got up on the stage and started singing a song. "I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us. someday I will be strong enough(Vanitas walked up to the stage and took the second mic)to lift not one but both of us".She sang then pointed to vanitas.

"Ever thought about losing it?When your moneys all gone and you lose your whop. You might lose your grip when the landlord tell you that your due for rent and the grass so green on the otherside make a n-gga want to one straight through the fence open up the fridge about 20 times but still can't find no food in it that's foolishness. Sometimes I wonder why we care so much anout the way we look, And the way we talk,and the way we act,And the clothes we bought how much that cost?Does it even really matter? Cause if life is a uphill battle we all try to climb on the same old ladder in the same boat with the same old so shallow?I'm just askin what's the pattern to the madness every in a number one draft pick most of us ain't hollywood actors but if it's all for one and one for all then maybe one day we all could ball do it one time for the under dogs sincerely yours from one of y'all"He sang and pointed to haraku. "I wish I Was strong enough to lift not one but bot of us"She sang out. Sors came by the door and listened. Then they both sang "One day I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us" they sang loudly in unison together. "I can feel your pain I can feel your just want to live but everrythings so low you could drown in a puddle. That's why I gotta hold us up yeah hold us up for all the other times no one ever spoke for us. So every single time that they play this song they can say that's what you and I Wrote for us.

When the tides get to hight and the sea up underneath gets so deep and you feel like your just another person getting lost in the crowd way up high in the nose we've both been there yeah both of us but we both stand tall with our soulders up and even though we always agains the odds these are the things that have molded if life hadn't chose us sometimes I wonder where I would've wound up cause if it wa up to me i'd make a new blue print and build it from the ground up hey but if it's all of one and one for all then maybe oneday we all can ball do it one time for the under dog from van and hearts to all of ya'll" He sang then pointed to her. "I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us"She sang in harmomy, then they both sang "One day I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us. " "Ooohhhh(x4)" she sang. They ended the song. Rin clapped. ad then so did sora.

Haraku frowned "I'm not interested in young children now leave before i h-"She was cut off when he ran up to her and kissed her. Her eyes were wide open. That's when vanitas pushed him off after three minutes of shock. (Violence) There was punches and kicks. The others came in to see the two boys fighting. They were gonna hit rin until haraku ran and took another punch from sora. Then she stood shocked. She fell to her knees. They stared at her. "The one I loved as much as the others the one who was supposed to get the seal the one of the ten has struck me twice I am nothing the cycle must start again." With those words she fell tears in her eyes. Vanitas and sora grabbed one of her hands. The gang circled them. "She's cold" sora stated sadly. "She's not dead you idiot." Vanitas said. They heard her groaning. Her hair slowly turned brown. When she opened her eyes and they were also brown. She looked dull with no she felt cold. "What happened to you haraku?"Roxas asked. Harakuy looked up at him with the same emotionless look then back at sora. She opened his buttoned shirt pushed him to the ground while he madly blushed and sat on him. "Come here roxas"She said did as he was told and looked at sora's chest. "You see this very faint symbol of the keyblade?'she asked. "yes."He answered. "Well all of you boys have a symbol they are all different though but since sora the idiot struck me twice I was forced to say the words of losing ones who are supposed to get the symbol through the session are not supposed to hit me. After all of you and the other boys who are to come are gathered around me with your symbol showing Our true power will be unlocked plus mine especially then I can defeat the only darkness but now that's not gonna happen so bye." She said and got off of sora and walked off. Then ansem appeared when she was about to leave. "So you lost your powers now your vulnerable keh keh keh keh keh" he said maniacally.

Everyone stood on guard except haraku who looked at him dull like. "Don't even bother guys I can take him... I know what your thinking I just said I lost my powers yes I know but I'm actually even stronger In this form.I just lost my power blasts and the ability to float,fly, and teleport I still have my strength, speed, voice, and powers that I had to use highj skill to get or the powers I made myself. I can still do the seal but now I can do it with one kiss as easy as I'm not going to kill ansem." She said dully. "Why not nows our chance!" Sora shouted. Haraku shook her head. She snapped her fingers and chains were on ansems wrists and ankels holding him still in place. "What is this how come I can't get free?" He asked aggrivated. "Well one because This is my house and nothing can kill me in it or get out of here without my concent and my power is increased in the house anyways." She saif in a matter-of-fact tone. "So why don't you kill me then?"He asked smirking. She still looked emotionlessly at him. She walked up to him and unbottoned his shirt. "What're you doing?"He asked her. She looked up at him. "Your lucky your cute beause your either really dumb or really stupid Have you never noticed this nobody heart symbol on your chest?" She asked him. He looked down. "So what of it?" "You are one of the ten or eleven boys ansem and I also have to clear your heart from the darkness by activating your symbol.I mean you'll still be a pain in the arse with how your personality is but my dark side and I are compatible with that" She said shaking her shoulders. After a few minutes of silence and ansem and haraku staring at each other haraku finally kissed him. While she did she traced the mark on his chest. It glew white and black. Then the light faded. She snapped her fingers and the chains came loose. Everyone just stared in shock. Excep vanitas who looked at ansem with disgust and anger. "Well I could use sometime to find another symbol. She looked at motioned him to come to her. "Apologize for hitting me twice so i can suck up my emotionless power form and go to more worlds later on." She hissed lightly and sorta lovingly. "I'm sorry I never meant it but I just didn't want you tooken away from me."He said softly. Haraku dullly smiled and put her hands on his face pulling him close and kissing him firmly on the lips. The light grew and someone came out of her. It was the real one or as they thought.


	21. the boss battle and the real haraku?

"Hi guys I'm back"! She said. Then suddenly the other haraku smacked her hard enough to make her fall to the ground. "You little wench You took hold of my body and functioned it as your own. You've been using my powers and my emotions your the fake one. Wanna know why sora remembered a brunette haired girl who gave him his first kiss? Because That was me. Later on you found me and forced me to stay inside 's why there's darkness in your err or my heart because I hate you for doing all of this with my body. Your my powered up version but I've outgrown you in every way my power exceeds yours. I'd only power up as you to change my hair color and eye 's not that I don't like my natural color, I just like to spice it up, but enough of getting off track you are going back to where you belong and I will send you there." She said viciously. When she sent a power wave at her sora used his keyblade to send it back. The real haraku didn't move in time and was sent back flipping to the wall. She was weak without her full self. "Ah i see you still believe in her. I'm sory to say this but..." All the boys stood protectively in front of haraku. "I'll go through all of you if i have to just to get my other half. I may be weak but I can take you all no problem." she said sadly. sora ran up first. Haraku took out her weapon of the black blades and her wings. Everyone watched as haraku was slashed on the arm but refused to quit. She finally broke. "N-no!" She said terrified. Then she faded and dark haraku came back to existance. "The real haraku is this one i know it the one you choose to protect is fake she has no emotion without the real one but the real haraku is my friend and she has to get through all of you and i won't let er die so she can rejoin that pink haired wench" she said half yelling angrily.

Sora and roxas came a her. She teleported behind the to and slashed them were thrown against the wall sweaty and a little bloody. "Wait stop I'll fight you" the fake one said. "No you won't you'll fight the real one faker." She said as she retransformed into the so called real haraku. She healed,the slash on her arm was completely gone. Then they suddenly went to comat. (After fight). "So here is your end faker. I'm so sorry it has to be this way." She said. "No it's okay I shouldn't have taken over your body anyway. And I'm also sorry for messing with your love for the guys. I used your mind and power to know where and how to find these guys so i'm ready to go back to your heart so goodbye guys" The fake said before haraku hugged her and she dissapeared into a pink light which turned into circles and entered haraku's body. She hugged herself and changed her hair color pink as well as her eyes. "It's so good to be back fully!" She exclaimed happily. All the boys just stared at her. She went over to sora and roxas first. She helped them up and healed their cuts and bruises. She kissed roxas firmly on the lips and then sora and hugged them both tightly. Two tears slipped down her face. " I missed you both so much I missed all of you!" She exclaimed happily. She let go of the two smiling and blushing boys. "But...I really need to get out of the house and spread my wings they've been dying to prove their power to me and I really need to get stronger so I suggest noone follow because my power is very ruthless and aggressive and could get out of hand pretty fast so I'm I can't sparr with you guys because when I'm fighting I can't control my power and It may kill you guys so bye."She said and spread her long angelic light whitish pink wings and flew through the door also through the hallways and out the front door. "So she has finally unlocked her true inner self" vanitas said with a small smile. They all watched. She fought nobodies in the mansions backyard. She summoned all types of them. They all came at her. Vanitas and the others where about to rush to her but then she summoned her red and black watched in awe and pure shock as she destroyed them all in a few swift moves. "I need something bigger". She then looked straight as sora. "Sora come here for a second." she yelled to him. He jumped out the window and landed straight in front of her. "Yes?" He asked "You've fought alot of big things in your adventures I need to borrow one of them so I can become stronger. Do you mind .? She asked sweetly. "No problem I guess but what do you want me to do?" "I want you to let me fight groundshaker. Remember that giant monster from pride lands. He's the groundshaker." haraku said firmly. everyone stared at her shocked. "Noway you can't it took me a long time to beat it. I almost got killed plus i had a team you by yourself wll get destroyed!" sora said. "Do not underestimate me sora I can take care of myself". sora sighed and called his keyblade. He waited for it to come to him and it did in 5 seconds. He said a few words and a monsters soul became visible. he pointed his keyblade to it and a light pierced through it. then the monster came out wrapped in kingdom heart crown chains. it growled but could not make much noise because it's mouth was in the chanis as well. "Are you sure?" he asked her. Yes i am do not worry sora i'll be just fine on my own." she said as she watched him use his keyblade to slowly take down the chains in hesitation. he then jumped up into the window of the mansion and watched her take her stance. It was quite a sexy one. her legs were together and her hand was on her hip while the katana blade was pointed down. "Time for us to tango my friend." she said taunting the heartless

Sexythang:I don't know what to say but hope you enjoyed review and leave comments


End file.
